


Ikkyo (Surprise)!

by Mcshishi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Uchiha Uzamaki, Breeding, Conception, Creampie, Dom Uchiha Sasuke, F/M, Female Reader, Fix-It of Sorts, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, It gets filthy in here, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Naruto and Sasuke want a baby, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Shinobi Scientist Reader, Spitroasting, Surrogacy, Threesome - F/M/M, crack science, the science is crack but the rest is not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcshishi/pseuds/Mcshishi
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are 25 years old, they've been together since they were 17 and are wanting to start a family. You (Y/n) are just the person to help! They come to you in search of a scientist who could help them have a baby of their own, but will things go smoothly? (Y/n) does her best to make their dream come true, but the mission ends up successful (and sexy) in way none of them had predicted.This is porn with plot, please enjoy the story, smutyness starts in chapter 5 however.I’ve posted 6 chapters at once, since that’s what I had so far, updates will come weekly! Stay tuned!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say, yes Naruto and Sasuke are 25 but they do not look like their boruto animations here haha you don't have to picture them that way! You should also decide how you look here too, you know think of a cute lab coat outfit ;)
> 
> https://mcshishi.tumblr.com/post/636344220261744640/outfits-and-hairstyles-i-pictured-for-my-story  
> all the credit and thanks goes to the artists!
> 
> this post shows their outfits how I imagined them. feel free to click or ignore and thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it!

**_Sluuuuuuurrrrppppp!_ **

“Mmmmmmm!”

It was a warm breezy day in Kohona, Ikarus was busy with diners, one of them being the Nanadaime Hokage himself, and his husband Uchiha Sasuke. One would think Naruto was tasting the pork ramen for the first time in his life, whose doing a little happy dance while he eats, rather than his millionth bowl (approximately). But Naruto couldn’t hide his enthusiasm, it was a pleasant day, the kids were out of school and playing up and down the streets, the sun was shining and cumulous clouds filled the sky causing pockets of shade over the peaceful village. It had been weeks since he had the time to come eat at the ramen stand turned busy restaurant, he usually asked an available chunin to go get his order. Everyone seemed happy, even Sasuke who was eyeing Naruto with amusement while he devoured his meal.

“Always so obnoxious Usuratonkachi”

Before Naruto could reply there was a very loud delighted squeal heard throughout the restaurant, every head in there, including Sasuke and Naruto, turned to see a baby squeaking and banging her chubby little hands on the table with overflowing happiness as she watched her dad make an airplane with the spoon. When the airplane makes it to the baby’s mouth she tries her best to slurp up the noodles while still smiling a huge gummy smile. Most of the food ends up on her bib, but the parents just laughed along with the baby.

Naruto couldn’t help but smile ear to ear at the infants glee.

**_I feel the same way when I eat ramen too little baby!_ **

Naruto looks over to Sasuke to find him still watching the happy family with a wonderous look in his eye and a small smile. Seeing Sasuke happy for them makes his heart tug in a way that still catches him off guard. He had seen this look on his lovers face on many different occasions throughout their relationship. Watching the genin celebrate passing their graduation exams, watching the little ones play on the new parks they built, he even looked this way when he met Shikamaru and Temari’s baby for the first time.

It was a precious sight to Naruto, because it had not always been this way. Their whole childhood he had seen Sasuke’s lonely eyes watch the families around them, and he knew he had worn that same look many times himself. But that was in the past now, they had made a family together, and a bond so strong and so full of love and understanding that they felt whole again for the first time since they were small children. In fact, they had been put back together for 8 years now, and while they were happy just to have each other, it was becoming easier to envision them sharing their love with others, with little hands to hold and little smiles to laugh with.

“That’s kinda nice huh?” he says to Sasuke softly

Sasuke looks back at him and all he says is “Hn”.

Naruto smiles a closed eye fox like smile back at Sasuke but doesn’t say anything more. Sasuke returns his smile with a shy one, and they resume their meal while watching the baby enjoy a small amount of hers.

.

.

.

Several weeks later Naruto and Sasuke could be found doing paperwork in the Hokage office, working together in a quiet silence, the clock ticking and the birds are the only sounds echoing in the office when Naruto sits up swiftly,

“Oi!!! Don’t let me forget, we have to stop by the hospital on our way home! Sakura says the new wing is complete and functional, and she wants us to come by and see it”

Sasuke represses an eyeroll and a sigh, he was looking forward to going home. When Naruto, and anyone really, but especially, Sakura got together there was guaranteed 10 to 30 minutes of chit chat involved. Besides, he didn’t particularity enjoy visiting the hospital unless he absolutely needed to.

“Fine, but were leaving here early then” he deadpans,

“Even better!” the Nanadaime seemed actually excited now.

When Naruto refocuses on the documents in front of them, Sasuke takes a good look at him, just because he can. Uzamaki Naruto looked exactly how one would picture a young, hot Hokage, his hair was longer than it was in his teenager years, and he was truly the living image of his father. When Naruto had been named the Nanadaime Hokage officially, he had all his robes dyed orange, and the lettering and flames were made black. Not a soul had protested, everyone already associated Naruto with the color orange anyway. Even the hat had been made orange to match, not that he was wearing it now, he only wore it for formal occasions. Unsurprisingly, all the nations referred to Naruto as ‘The Leaf’s Orange Hokage’ soon enough, and Naruto told him that every single time he heard it he thought of his mother, he was proud to carry on the dream of the Red Hot Habanero, and the Yellow Flash of the Leaf. Under his orange Hokage robe he wore a black long sleeve zip up shirt and tan pants, with his long, black Leaf headband and black shoes to match. Age had definitely been good to him, Sasuke likes to think. He himself was also wearing a black long sleeve zip up shirt, with maroon pants, and black sandals. Over his long sleeve, he had a one shoulder mantle jacket on, the flowing fabric over his missing left arm was with maroon to match his pants, with the part over his chest being a very dark brown leather. Sasuke did keep a standard Leaf shinobi headband in his pocket, never knowing when he would be needed outside the village immediately, and would need to represent the Hidden Leaf, but he didn’t wear it all the time like most shinobi. Sasuke’s hair hadn’t changed a bit, his staple hair cut would always suit him, Naruto had convinced him it was a crime to hide his Rinnegan, and over time Sasuke became comfortable with it too.

They made quite the sight together, both beautiful in their own ways, and perfect together. So clearly happy and in love, busy and strong, the bubble around them seemed impenetrable.

When Naruto doesn’t notice his staring Sasuke sort of frowns when he looks down at his work. They stay there quietly and diligently till the clock says 4:30 pm. Naruto drops his pen down while he’s stretching his arms high in the air and yawning loudly. Sasuke sticks the tip of his pen in Naruto’s mouth, who curses about even his _yawn_ being interrupted and Sasuke laughs and goes to wrap his arm around his husband affectionately like he wasn’t just fucking with him.

“Always _so rude_ teme!”

“You love it, now lets go get this over with” he replies before kissing Naruto’s cheek.

Naruto gets up and they stand hand in hand, and use the body flicker technique to simply teleport to the hospital, a **Poof!** of smoke is left behind them in the Hokage tower. Naruto would be the one to cast the jutsu this time because he knows where they’re going, or so Sasuke thought.

“Why are we on the roof?” he eyes the blonde,

“Heh, I- uh- can’t remember which floor was remodeled?”

Sasuke _doesn’t_ suppress his eyeroll now, “Lets go find Sakura then”

They enter the door on the rooftop and start to descend the stairs,

“I can go into sage mode and search for her chakra?” offers Naruto,

“We can find her before you can enter sage mode dobe, you really cant remember which floor you approved of?”

Naruto taps his chin at this, “hmmm, 5th floor?”

“Youre just guessing” Sasuke calls him out,

“Yes, yes I am” and Naruto offers a charming smile instead of a good answer. Sasuke cant help the smile he returns,

**_Dobe is lucky he’s so cute_ **

Sure enough when they reach the 5th floor, Naruto opens the door and they find Sakura leaning against the nurses station reviewing a chart and waiting for them. Naruto shoots Sasuke a glance saying ‘Ha! Told you so!’ and yet another eyeroll is sent his way, Naruto actually sticks his tongue out at him quickly before calling out to Sakura.

“Sakura-chan!”

“Ah you made it! Hi Sasuke, good to see you!”

Sasuke feels relief every time she says his name with out the -kun attached to it, which made him annoyed and uncomfortable for the longest time. Granted she had dropped the title years ago when he and Naruto had gotten married but still, he was glad that was in the past too.

“You too” he replies coolly “is this the new wing?”

“It is! I wanted you guys to come by today because the first baby to be born in the new wing was delivered this morning!”

“Oh! A baby was born here today? I thought babies were born in their homes?” Naruto quirks a brow at his question.

“Cha! Didn’t you read the proposal for the new wing when you signed it Naruto?!?”

Naruto smiles nervously at this and shrugs his hands and shoulders. Sasuke doesn’t jump in to his defense because _he_ didn’t sign anything so therefore its not his business. So he stands there unaffected by Sakura’s scolding.

Sakura sighs at the both of them before continuing,

“Yes, Hokage-sama, most civilians and kunochi deliver at home, but some pregnancies’ are more complicated than others, especially for kunochi who have a kekkei genkai, multiple nature chakras, or pre existing conditions. This hospital wing was built and dedicated to women who need more care and monitoring during pregnancy and birth. For example, the woman who delivered today, her baby was mimicking her lightning jutsus in the womb and electrocuting himself and his mother, but we believe it was out of his control really.”

Naruto out right gawks at this, “Crazy I know, how often this happens were not sure, but we had one of our top scientists create a machine to monitor electro activity in the amniotic fluid, and another device to flow neutral atoms into the womb to protect the baby and mother when the baby was making lightning.”

“And they are both okay????” Naruto looks quite startled by all this, Sasuke waits, wanting to know as well.

“Yes! Thanks to this new birthing center, and (Your Last Name) (Your First Name)’s incredible inventions, both mother and baby are perfectly healthy and the birth went well. Come! I want you to see all the fantastic new tools we have and meet the new baby!”

Naruto and Sasuke follow Sakura down the hall and into a large room, the room is full of machines and monitors that Sasuke has no clue of their function, but they find a mother and father sitting on a hospital bed looking down at a tiny baby resting a bassinet.

“Sango-san, Miroku-sama, the Nanadaime Hokage and Sasuke-sama are here visiting the new wing and they want to congratulate you on your new baby” she smiles and gestures to the both of them.

The couple greet them cheerfully and both Naruto and Sasuke extend their congratulations. The father picks up the baby and walks over to them,

“Hokage-sama, this is my son Hisui, we’d be honored if you held him please” and he extends the swaddled babe out to Naruto,

“Uhhh, of course”

Naruto takes the baby carefully and gracefully, and brings him to rest in the crook of his arm, he pats on the baby’s chest a few times before he says:

“Hey there little guy, happy birthday” Naruto looks up to the dad and Sasuke and smiles before he continues “I heard you’re quite strong little guy, and experimenting with lighting energy already, but try to take it easy on your mom and dad from now on, you’re very lucky to have them, and the village is very lucky to have you born here today”

Sasuke can’t take his eyes off the way Naruto is speaking to the baby so sweetly, and gently rocking him to keep him soothed. The look in Naruto’s eyes while he watches the baby sleep is so genuine and affectionate that Sasuke and everyone in the room knows he truly hopes for the best for this baby and his family.

**_This is kind of nice actually_ **

“Thank you for letting me meet your son” Naruto says to the mother and father “I’m happy everything went smoothly.”

“Thank you Hokage-sama!” Sango replies, “It’s all thanks to you, Sakura here, and that scientist, what was her name Sakura?”

“(Your First Name)” she answers

“Yes! (Your First Name) was amazing and I’m so grateful for all the work she did so that I could have my baby safely”

Sasuke doesn’t say anything just nods along as Naruto hands the baby back to his father and they say their goodbyes and another congratulations. He’s still pondering over the way his heart did back flips watching Naruto talk to baby Hisui.

They wish Sakura a goodnight _(eventually)_ and leave to walk home, its dark now and the stars are out and Sasuke feels a big breeze before Naruto grabs his hand.

“You’ve been quiet Sas,” he tilts his head, “quieter than normal”

“Oh, sorry about that” is all he says

“Is something wrong?” Naruto presses

“No… nothing wrong. I just… was thinking”

“About?”

“Baby Hisui”

“Right! A baby using lightning jutsu before he’s even born? That’s so crazy, I wonder what the felt like to the mom. Imagine! Your baby shocking you from the inside. Its just wild!”

“Hn.”

“I’m glad that scientist could help though, she’s got to be so smart to make something like that, I wonder if she made all that stuff in there? Or what else she’s made” Naruto ponders,

“True”

“That’s got to feel so strange, but I would be so proud if my baby was already strong in the womb, those parents looked so happy huh?”

“You looked really happy too, Naruto”

Naruto smiles softly at this “I was, he was so cute and small, and when Miroku asked me to hold him it felt so surreal, everyone used to tell their kids to stay away from me, and here that man was asking me to hold his newborn baby”

“That baby couldn’t be any safer than with you, you know”

“Aww Sas! You think?”

“I know so” He stops them and looks to Naruto “the way you looked at the baby, and the words you spoke to him, you were so… sweet”

Naruto smiles at him and puts his other arm behind his neck, “You’re going to make me blush Sasuke”

“Do you ever… think about if we had a baby?” Sasuke asks quietly,

“ _Teme_... of course I have. You’d be a great father”

Sasuke looks down a little, now its his turn to blush,

“So would you… dobe”

Naruto gives his hand a little squeeze before he asks:

“Do _you_ ever think about us having a baby, Sasuke?”

Sasuke looks back into Naruto’s eyes when he says “I have, not often because we don’t have the right _equipment_ for that, but I do wonder about us having a children some day”

Naruto beams before scooping Sasuke up and spinning him around “Awww Sasuke!” he puts him back down and takes Sasuke’s face in his hands to bring him in for a kiss. Sasuke kisses back happily, still feeling his heart dancing in his chest.

“Lets do it Sas! Lets have a baby!” Naruto practically shouts to the world,

“Naruto! How do you suppose we do that?” he side eyes his husband,

“Just say yes and we’ll figure it out. There’s nothing we cant do dattebayo!”

Sasuke smiles at these words, they’ve overcome so much, defied so many odds, and literally saved the world,

**_Of course we could do this_ **

“Okay Naruto, yes, lets have a baby” he cant help but smile at the sparkle in Naruto’s eyes

“Alright!!!! Lets go home and practice!” now Naruto is practically dragging him by his arm home,

“Dobe! _I_ _know you know_ that that’s not how it works”

“I know I know! But I still want to take you home and make love to you teme!”

Sasuke isn’t completely sure what he’s signed up for or what is going to happen but does know that if its Naruto by his side, they can have a happy family together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left reader description completely out, completely open ended! You get to meet the boys here, have fun!

“Shit!”

You mutter under your breath as you instinctively bring your electrocuted finger to your mouth, you know that wont make the pain disappear, but damn are you frustrated with this gadget. The half built contraption was still sparking and you resisted the urge to throw it against the wall. Only because the only thing that sounds worse than finishing the stupid thing, is starting completely over.

“Sighhhh. Looks like the Nara mother will have to wait a little longer.”

You were tired, shocked multiple times, and had several long meetings this morning. You sat down on your computer chair and leaned as far back as it could go, a cat nap would do you wonders right now. However, the second you close your eyes there is a knock on the door.

**_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuugh why?!_ **

The only people who would come looking for you in the lab would be your students/interns, probably here to ask a dumbass question knowing full well it was outside of your office hours. You get up and walk over to the door and remind yourself not to tear whoever it is on the other side a new one, you were young and dumb not too long ago yourself after all.

You swing the door open swiftly with a curt “ _Yes?!_ ”

Only too look up and find the bright smiling face of the Nanadaime Hokage, and his husband Uchiha Sasuke looking annoyed by your annoyance.

**_SHITTTTTT!!!!!!!!_ **

“Nanadaime-sama! Sasuke-sama! My apologies! I-um-was not expecting you!”

You smile a big smile trying to cover up your nerves knowing your cheeks are red as a tomato. You never could keep your cool around the handsome Hokage, and truthfully Sasuke was so gorgeous and intimidating that you avoided speaking to him altogether, lest you make an idiot out of yourself, much like right now.

Naruto just smiles and laughs a little before he says:

“No problem! But I do wonder who you _were_ expecting?” he quirks a brow at you,

“Ha! Haha uh… no one! That’s why I was… you know” you cross one arm and bring your other hand to rest over your embarrassed face and you take a deep breath in before continuing. Your hands come to rest on your hips when you remember that the Hokage was probably here for a reason.

“What can I do for you Nanadaime-sama, Sasuke-sama?”

Sasuke speaks up for the first time since they arrived “May we come in (Y/n)?”

“Yes! Of course! Follow me.”

There is only two chairs in the whole lab save for some stools around the lap tables, you gesture them to the chairs and you lean back against a table.

“Sasuke and I were at the new birthing wing the other day, we got to see all the cool things you make for Kohona” Naruto begins.

“Hn,” Sasuke agrees, “your work is impressive”

“Oh! Thank you both, the mothers are the real hero’s, I just try my best to help them out”

Naruto and Sasuke smile at these words, and you feel a dumb goofy smile cross your lips at their acknowledgment.

“And speaking of helping out, we were wondering if you could help us out as well” Naruto continues.

Your brain immediately fires off with ideas of what they are about to ask of you. Naruto and Sasuke were men, and you specialized in female anatomy. You knew basic engineering and mechanics, you could build most of your own ideas, but what kind of contraption would they be needing? Surely many other scientists of Kohona could help them?

“I will try my best Nanadaime-sama” you say with a little uncertainty,

“You can just call me Naruto (Y/n), and Sasuke and I believe you to be the most qualified to help us actually. You see, we want to have a baby!” Naruto looks so excited at these words.

**_Awwwwww_ **

Is your first thought, your second thought is more like,

**_Huh?_ **

“Okay, first off, congratulations! But secondly, wouldn’t the orphanage be of more assistance?”

“Ano…” Naruto starts, before Sasuke cuts in,

“Yes, that does make the most sense, we _are_ aware of our genders, but the idea of the Hokage walking into the orphanage and leaving with only one of those children doesn’t seem right or fair at all to the other children.”

“Imagine, the Hokage walks in and doesn’t pick you?! Talk about devastating” Naruto interrupts, “I just cant do that to those kids.”

And you feel your heart tug at these words, everyone in the village knows what happened to Naruto and Sasuke’s parents, everyone knows they were orphans themselves. And the orphans of this generation were much better off than they were as kids, because the Nanadaime is determined for them not to live as outcasts.

“Okay… I understand. Please go on.”

“Right! So we had some ideas we wanted to run by the smartest female-scientist-slash-kunochi-advocate in the village!” Naruto brings his fist to his palm in determination, and his praise and enthusiasm has you practically giggling.

“Haha! Okay Nanadaime-sama lets hear em” you bring your hands together and lace your fingers, its your tick for when you’re really focusing and brainstorming.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at Naruto then turns back to you ,“Brace yourself” he warns.

You smirk at his words to suppress a laugh, “With all due respect, there are no bad ideas when brainstorming Sasuke-sama”

Naruto nods along to your words and begins:

“So! I have this sexy jutsu where I transform into a hot babe!”

Your smirk leaves your face instantly

“Uhhhh….”

“Like I said, prepare yourself” and now Sasuke is smirking at you.

“So my plan was to perform the sexy jutsu, Sasuke here knocks me up, and in nine months I’ll deliver the baby and release the jutsu!” Naruto looks like he just solved world hunger with all the pride he’s wearing on his face.

“Okay… not bad… but you realize should the jutsu be released even a moment before birth that your baby would poof out of existence right?”

“Well I just wont release the jutsu and be extra careful” Naruto retorts.

“But you’re the Hokage Naruto, you know you cant guarantee the village wont need you to fight for the next _ten_ months? And that’s even if the sexy jutsu comes with a fully functional reproductive system” Naruto frowns at this,

“Well… I could make a clone and have a clone perform the jutsu? Then the clone could have sex with Sasuke and get pregnant”

You look over to Sasuke at these words and you truly cant read his reaction.

“This sounds more…plausible yes. _If_ the clone is even able to procreate” you reply.

“And if they can, the clone could just stay home all the time, with a guard, and stay completely safe until the baby is born”

“Sounds like quite a life” you deadpan. Sasuke snorts at this, at least you could read that expression and you smile a small smile.

“Hey! We wouldn’t be mean to the pregnant clone, the opposite actually!” Naruto tries to defend himself.

“No I know! I was just teasing Nana- _I mean_ , Naruto” He smiles at the use of his name and you cant help but mimic his big smile. “So! Its not a bad idea, we will have to run some tests to see if the sexy jutsu comes with a fully working reproductive system however. If you’re not busy now, we could head over to the hospital? I will need to use an ultrasound machine”.

“Actually we do have a meeting soon” Sasuke replies “Are you free tomorrow?”

“Hmm yes I am free in the afternoon, does that work for you both?

“Hn, we’ll say 5 o’clock?” and he looks to Naruto to confirm,

Naruto just shakes his head like a happy child promised candy if they’re good. Its really very cute.

“I’ll meet you both in the new wing then!”

“(Y/n), we do have one more thing to ask of you” Sasuke continues, “Please don’t mention this to anyone, we want our privacy not only because Naruto is the Hokage, but because of the… uncertainty of the situation as well.”

**_Awwwww_ **

“Yes, you have my word, and I will help you guys”

At this they both stand up, Sasuke reaches his hand out to you to shake yours, you shake his hand and turn to shake Naruto’s but instead of a handshake he scoops you up into a tight hug.

“Oh!!”

You’ve never been this physically close to the Hokage before today and he smells really good and feels really warm.

“Arigato, (Y/n)!!! We’re so excited dattebayo!”

Naruto lets go of you and you’re smiling ear to ear and red again, you look over to find Sasuke smiling too. You bid them goodbye then return to your chair which still smells like the Nanadaime Hokage you were going to be working _very_ close with for the foreseeable future. You close your eyes and wonder if they knew what was in store for them, and you fall asleep thinking of all the possibilities you could think of that might help Naruto and Sasuke achieve their wish of having a baby.

.

.

.

All throughout the night and the next day your brain thought of Naruto and Sasuke and how you could complete this mission for them. The likelihood of the sexy jutsu being able to produce children was completely unknown, and so was the idea of a clone delivering a child. It just hadn’t been done before, and you had no data or research to go off of which was making you slightly nervous. Should the ideas you discussed not work out, you wanted to have something else to present to them so they don’t get their hopes down. So you worked through the day, brainstorming when you could, and before you know it you found yourself sitting in one of the rooms with an ultrasound machine with your fingers laced just thinking. It didn’t even occur to you that they wouldn’t know where to find you until Naruto bursts in in sage mode,

**_His eyeshadow or whatever that is so freaking hot!!!_ **

“Aha! Found you (Y/n)!” Naruto switches out of sage mode then calls out to Sasuke “in here teme!”

“Aw shit, I hope you guys weren’t looking for me forever, I didn’t tell anyone which room I was in or why I needed it, sorry about that” you bit your nail with nervousness.

“No need to apologize (Y/n)” Naruto waves your apology off.

Sasuke enters the room and nods to you, again looking more annoyed than Naruto and you hope they hadn’t been searching long.

“Alright! Lets see this sexy jutsu, then I’ll need you to lay on the bed. This is called an ultrasound machine, we can see inside the body using ultrasonic waves, and I’m going to perform a basic exam to see if sexy jutsu can indeed bare children, any questions?”

“Nope! Oroike no Jutsu!”

**Poof!**

White clouds fill the room and in front of you is a very naked, indeed very sexy, female Naruto. It takes all your will power not to turn away from your Nanadaime Hokage, or rake your eyes over his female form, you’re a professional after all! 

“Would you like a gown Nanadaime-sama?”

“Nope!” he repeats, then lays down on the bed, ass and tits jiggling the entire way down. “Ready when you are doc!”

“Ooooookay! Lets begin then” while you gather the necessary supplies you notice Sasuke just staring at the floor, looking so out of place.

“Sasuke could you hold these towels for me? I’ll need them later in the exam” you say before holding a few hand towels out to him. He nods then takes them and you nod back before you turn around to begin the exam.

“Nanadaime-Sama,”

“Naruto” he says to you in a much higher pitch than normal,

“Right… Naruto, this is going to be cold on your abdomen okay?” you warn before squeezing jelly onto his lower stomach. This causes the female Naruto to start giggling in a way that’s only seductive and playful. You bite your inner cheek and curse your perverted mind.

You bring the ultrasound wand a press down over the jelly, looking into female Naruto for the necessary organs to make life. A few minutes goes by then you internally sigh.

“Sasuke, if you could wipe him dry please? I need to go look at these pictures a moment longer.”

Sasuke walks over to you and Naruto and he’s doing what’s asked of him dutifully, but you don’t miss they way they make eye contact, and there’s so much hope in that stare and you feel horrible about the news your about to deliver.

“Go ahead and release to jutsu Naruto we need to discuss somethings”

There’s a **poof!** And more clouds and Naruto is back fully clothed and sitting up on the bed.

“So?!?! Good news doc??”

“I’m not a doctor actually, and I don’t have good news”

The droop in Naruto’s expression is so noticeable and so effective that you feel like a complete asshole for being so blunt,

**_Smooth it over with honey, be gentle_ **

“I’m sorry, but the sexy jutsu, while its very good, wont be able to get pregnant. She has all the female anatomy necessary except for the most vital component, eggs. And that’s probably because you yourself don’t have eggs.

“BABIES COME FROM EGGS??”

Sasuke facepalms himself, and now youre laughing at the absurdity of them,

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t be laughing”

Two lighthearted scowls are thrown your way but you carry on anyway,

“Yes, babies come from an egg from the mother and sperm from a father, they meet and then cellular mitosis takes place and then a fetus is formed.”

“The feet are formed first????”

**_Oh Naruto_ **

A swat meets the back of Naruto’s head

“What???? What was that for??”

“Will you stop asking dumb ass questions and listen to (Y/n) please!” Sasuke looks exasperated now, youre trying really hard to contain your laughs,

“She said there were no dumb questions teme!”

“Oh no, I said there were no dumb _ideas_ Naruto” and now its Sasuke’s turn to laugh, it’s a new sound you’ve never heard before and youre trying not to stare.

“See! Now hold your questions baka! Please go on (Y/n) I’ll buy him a picture book about where babies come from on the way home” Sasuke smiles at you,

“Very good very good” you chuckle your reply.

Naruto looks completely irritated by the two of you laughing at his ignorance and just nods his head choosing not to say anything. You grab the chair Sasuke was sitting in and drag it closer to them, you take a seat, lace your fingers and lean forward.

“So, I’ve been thinking about it all day, I was worried that sexy jutsu might not work out, so even though it didn’t, there’s still lots of work to do.”

Naruto brightens at this, Sasuke looks skeptical, youre a mix of both

“Have you guys considered clones? We could create clones of you two in the lab and you could raise them as your children?”

“No, we hadn’t considered that” Sasuke replies,

“How does that work? And don’t even start in on me teme that’s _not_ a dumb question”

“It’s not” you reply before Sasuke could “but honestly, I don’t even know how it works, wed have to find Orochimaru”

You see Sasuke’s features turn angry at your words and wonder if you just made a terrible mistake.

“Absolutely not, that disgusting man is not coming anywhere near us and is not to be involved in any way shape or form”

**_Well shit_ **

“I know hes committed horrible acts in the name of science, I do, but he does have a lot of information when it comes to genetics. And his theories, distasteful as they are to test them, have worked for him.”

“Sasuke says no, so we will not be contacting him, Sasuke saw up close how Orochimaru conducts his experiments and I know he doesn’t want to have any connection of our baby to that man.” Naruto defends, Sasuke nods in agreement, and you’re not about to fight them on anything.

“Alright, Orochimaru is out” you concede,

“But if he could figure it out, I know you could too (Y/n)!”

His confidence in you truly does fill you with determination .

“Yes, youre right Naruto. But it might take me some time, I have lots of work coming in from the Obstetricians, and the babies and mothers of Konoha do come first at the moment”

“You’re absolutely right” Naruto agrees,

“I can help” Sasuke blurts out, you and Naruto look to him questionably and he continues “my Sharingan can memorize information instantly, if its research you need help with I believe I could be of assistance.”

“That would be fantastic actually, thank you Sasuke”

**_Thank Kami that was going to be a LOT of researching!_ **

“Yeah thank you Sasuke-Sensei!” Naruto beans at his husband,

Sasuke smiles then runs his hand through Naruto’s hair and rubs it like petting a dog, then he shoves Naruto’s head a little, throwing him off balance, you smile along.

“Teme!”

Sasuke doesn’t reply to him, he turns to you then asks: “What time tomorrow?”

“Afternoons are best honestly, does that work?”

“Hn. Its perfect, gets me out of doing paperwork” he smirks,

“Alright great”

“Not perfect! Not great!” Naruto exclaims “Now I’ll have to do all the paperwork alone!”

“Sorry dobe, make a clone and make them sexy since you wont have me to look at”

“Hah!” you laugh out loud and Sasuke looks like he didn’t mean to make such a joke in front of you, he has a blush to his cheeks but he laughs along anyway. Naruto is still pouting like an adorable brat, which makes things even funnier.

“Sorry, you guys are just so funny” you say again, being around them was quite entertaining actually. You know youre technically working, but this mission is just so personal to them that you feel lucky to get to see this side of them.

“Naruto, I’ll need you to come by the lab tomorrow afternoon as well, I’ll just need a few quick samples then you can get back to being Hokage”

“Yeah no problem!” he says and gives you a thumbs up,

Youre cheeks are hurting from smiling and laughing so much but it’s the best feeling.

“Alright guys! We can do this!”

“Hn.”

“Dattebayo!”

.

.

.

The next day passes _sooooo_ slow, you just want to work on your new project! You were going to attempt to work with genetics, cloning, and biology at the level of Orochimaru (not that you’d ever say that out loud again) which was intimidating, challenging, and stimulating all at the same time. Also, knowing that your hard work and efforts will result in a tiny baby warm and safe with Naruto and Sasuke was all the motivation you needed.

When Naruto and Sasuke walk into the lab that afternoon you find yourself smiling and bouncing off the walls with ideas of where to start.

“Naruto! Sasuke! I hope you guys are ready!”

“We’re ready!!!” Naruto returns your excitement, Sasuke just blinks a few times.

“Okay, first ill need some samples, here take these cups, and excuse yourselves to the bathroom over there and when youre done well do some cheek swabs”

Youre holding out two cups and Naruto is looking at you like you just spoke Latin

“Neeee??? Samples of what (Y/n)?

Sasuke pinches the brim of his nose at this,

“Um, well, Hokage-sama, Naruto, I need samples of your sperm”

He says nothing just gawks at you with his mouth open, he looks from you to the cups and then to Sasuke,

“Sasukeeeee! You knew we were going to have to jerk off into cups and you didn’t warn me???”

Sasuke goes from irritated to smirking at these words before replying: “and denying myself and (Y/n) the stupid look on your face? No way”

“Teme!!!!”

“Alright guys take this weird form of foreplay to the bathroom and make it fast theres lots of work to do!”

They both look at you shocked by your boldness and you cant help at laugh at the stupid look on _both_ of their faces.

“Yeah you heard me! Now go!”

Naruto laughs on the way to the bathroom and Sasuke doesn’t say anything and you hope you didn’t offend your only assistant but the thought leaves you quickly as you start to assemble a few microscopes. They return maybe 10 minutes later, not that you were watching the clock, you had things to do after all! Sasuke is super red and wont look you in the eye.

**_Oh please, this is just the beginning_ **

Naruto on the other hand looks more relaxed than he went in, he waves good bye to you and pecks Sasuke’s cheek on the way out. A new wave of red crosses Sasuke’s face and you want to imagine what just happened in there… but you don’t have time for that now!

“Wait! Naruto! Real quick!”

You run over to him with a swab and rub the insides of his cheeks with it, when youre done you smile at him before turning around, “thanks!” you call over your shoulder and with that he **Poofs!** out of the lab.

You set the swab down on the sterile pad, before grabbing another one and turning to Sasuke.

“You too, open wide”

Yet another crimson blush crosses his cheeks at your words but he opens his mouth anyway.

**_Sheesh this guy can get red, I wonder if this is why Kakashi always wears a mask?_ **

You file that thought for later, for _obvious_ reasons.

“Thanks, I’m gonna study these for awhile.” You walk back and place his sample next to Naruto’s, then you fish a paper out of your pocket and hand it Sasuke “here’s a list of books I need you to find a bring back here, if you see any other books that look promising while youre there feel free to bring them back too. What I will need of you is to scan through these books, I’ll give you another list of keywords and topics to search for, and you’ll mark pages and sections of what could be useful to us. Sound good?”

He just nods, dutifully listening to his assignment,

“Thank you, you have no idea how helpful this is for me” you tell him, because it’s the truth.

Sasuke opens his mouth to say something, he hesitates then tells you his usual ‘Hn.’ Before **Poofing!** out of the lab too.

.

.

.

The next several weeks pass like that, Sasuke comes to the lab about every other day and does whatever you ask of him, mostly reading and notating, giving samples, and tending to the equipment. Naruto comes about twice a week just to give samples and crack some jokes. The research is coming along well, and the plan was to attempt to create a clone of one or both of them here in the lab and watch them during ‘gestation’. You were careful not to guarantee anything or rule anything out. There was talk about if the rat cloning tests were successful that maybe you could attempt to splice the DNA from each of them together to make a clone that his half Naruto and half Sasuke, but these were theories, ideas, and wishes. Only time would tell what all you could actually accomplish in the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirty fun ahead!

It had been bugging you since the moment Sasuke entered the lab for the first time and you thought about it every single time he’d been here since then. You didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, or sad, but you had to say something, you needed to ask about her.

“Hey Sasuke” he looks up from the book he was reading, “I’m really sorry but I have to ask you something, and I never know the right time to bring it up, but… do you remember Izumi?”

Sasuke puts his book down, his brow is furrowed, not with anger but more confusion,

“You mean Uchiha Izumi right? My cousin? Yeah… I do remember her, why do you ask?”

You take in a deep breath ** _, here goes nothing_** ,

“Izumi was my best friend growing up, we went to the academy together, and I miss her every single day”

Sasuke doesn’t say anything and you feel the words continue to spill out, floodgates haven been opened for the first time in forever.

“I just wanted to say… I’m really sorry about your family, how you had to live without them afterward. I would go to the Uchiha compound all the time with Izumi, and after she died, I couldn’t even go in that direction, and that’s probably why I never saw you around I’m sorry for that too.”

Sasuke’s face has went from confused to an expression that you couldn’t read, “You… don’t have to be sorry.”

“Maybe I don’t, but I think about it” you say quietly, but you have so much more to say and you remind yourself to be brave so you resign yourself to continue, looking him directly into his mismatched eyes,

“You probably don’t know this, but Izumi was in love with your brother. I swear, I knew every single detail about Itachi because told me every single thing she could. She was so sweet, and funny, and strong. Your brother was a good guy. Your aunt and cousins were nice to me. And when it happened, I remember crying and crying to my mom how they were wrong, it _couldn’t_ of been Itachi, theres no way he could of-“ you cut yourself off, feeling tears prick your eyes. “that… wasn’t like him at all. She told me that there would be a whole investigation and that the abnu would figure out what happened, but that never happened… and it hurt so damn much because it made _no fucking sense_ , and everyone seemed to just forget… But, I’ve never stopped thinking about it…” you stop here because you’ve said your peace and the tears were falling freely now.

Sasuke nods along but doesn’t say anything, you wipe your eyes and look away.

“I’m sorry to bring it up, but I wanted you to know that I’m really, really sorry for your loss.”

“Don’t be sorry for bringing it up” Sasuke replies immediately, “no one brings it up to me, everyone chooses to not ask me about my family, but actually that hurts more than saying nothing at all. That’s… really cool you knew Izumi, and my brother.”

He smiles a small smile, and you wipe your eyes again and smile back. Sasuke continues,

“The thing is, _yes_ Itachi did kill the clan, but theres so much more to that story. I hated him for a long time too, but after I learned the truth I was able to forgive him, and maybe you could too”

“I never hated him,” Sasuke shoots you a side eyed look now, “okay maybe _a little_ , but really I wanted to believe that he was framed… or something” You cant help the sadness that laces your voice at Sasuke’s confirmation of what happened.

“Or something is right…I could tell you his story some time…”

“Really?”

He shrugs before replying, “yeah, you should know”

You bite your lip out of anxiousness, “thank you… I really want to know”

He sort of hesitates, considering what to say “I’ll tell you the truth behind what happened that night, _if_ you tell me all those things you knew about Itachi back then…”

You grinned full on now, thankful you hadn’t ruined his day,

“Yeah. Yeah I can do that.”

.

.

.

“Wow, this is a lot of books” you placed the 6th one Naruto’s arms,

“Mhmm” is all you replied, trying to scan through every book possible.

“Do you and Sasuke _read all these books_??”

You laugh at his sweet simple nature. “well no, but we use bits and pieces from lots of books, and Sasuke does most the reading actually”

“Yeah, he likes to read, he can read a whole book in one day!”

“I believe that definitely” the sharingan really was amazing… any one who possessed it was brilliant usually. Your thoughts drift to Izumi, but lately you were finding her memory not so painful, ever since you had talked to Sasuke about her and everything. Naruto hadn’t replied and there was sort of a awkward silence around you two, your thoughts of Izumi having caused you to go quiet.

“I like to read too actually” you offered,

“Yeah that makes sense, since youre so smart”

You scoff at this, you read _all_ sorts of stuff other than “smart” books, “I don’t just read text books ya know, my favorite author is actually Jiraiya Sannin” you blush because you literally just outed yourself as a pervert, but whatever, Naruto was never one to judge.

“Nani??? You read Ero Sennin’s dirty books??”

“Why are you so shocked right now?? Lots of people like Icha Icha”

Naruto snickers now, “hehe yeah they do, its because Ero Sennin does _a lot_ of research, kinda like you dattebayo!”

“You knew Jiraiya Sannin???” your eyes light up now, you always regretted that you never got to meet him or go to a book signing, you had been sad when you learned of his death but you never knew the details, just that he died in a way befitting a shinobi.

Naruto is beaming at your enthusiasm, looking tall and beautiful and proud, “He was my sensei actually, and my fathers sensei, and my parents named me after ‘Tales of a Gutsy Ninja!”

“Nani!!? How awesome! What was he like?”

“He was…. Well he was ero Sennin! Pervy but smart, kind of a dick but he was the best fit teacher for me, but mostly he was very kind, he really cared about people and peace among each other” Naruto’s expression softens remembering his sensei, and you feel mesmerized those beautiful blue eyes, “but he taught me so much, like this for example,”

Naruto sets the books down then summons a medium sized toad, “take these to Sasuke please” he asks the toad and then it **Poofs!** away with all the books in tow.

“Very useful” you smile and cross your arms,

“Dattebayo!”

“Tell me about ‘Tales of a Gutsy Ninja’, you said Jiraiya Sannin wrote it?”

“He sure did! And I know theres a copy here at the library too”

“Badass! Cant wait to read it, I don’t know how I never knew about it, I’ve read _everything_ by Jiraiya Sannin, or at least I thought”

Naruto is practically giggling now, and he throws his arm over you and leads you to the Fiction section, “He’d love you dattebayo, well he loved all his fans, and all women, but a woman who is _also_ his pervy fan?? Forget it he’d be all over you (Y/n)”

You blush at his words and look down but make no move to move your position so close to the Hokage, Naruto was a hugger and affectionate, this was how he was with all his coworker friends probably, but you were still going to enjoy it while you could.

**_Hes smells so goooooood, his body feels so muscular_ **

“Well!” you begin, trying to shake off your blush “we should probably stop by house for more books, thankfully have an entire series about how to make babies _the old fashioned way_ , can’t let Jiraiya Sannin’s research go to waste eh?” you look up to Naruto and wink to end your little joke.

Naruto laughs and gives you a squeeze with his arm draped around you, he looks you straight in the eyes when he says:

“ _Ero Saientisuto_ ”

And now its your turn to laugh way too loud for a library, “that’s me!”.

.

.

.

“Whenever youre ready, I need another sample!”

Sasuke sighs at your words, which was interesting because you hadn’t ever seen him with that exhausted look.

“Hey uh… if youre not feeling up to baby research stuff today that’s more than fine, you can take the day off whenever you need to”

“Its not that I’m too tired to research… its just…”

Sasuke looks like hes trying to say something but youre just not sure what, having never seen the guy look vexed before

“Hey, Sasuke, youre good, you don’t have to explain anything to me just come over tomorrow” you offer, trying to ease his tension.

“No no, I want to stay and work but…” you see him steel himself, those deep dark eyes look so bewitching when they’re full of conviction, youre so curious what’s bothering him but don’t want to ask right out “but I don’t want to masturbate in the cup today.”

**_Weeeeeeelllll how do I respond to that?!_ **

“Uhh… ano okay?”

“Look I have one arm (Y/n), its difficult to the _work,_ and collect it” Sasuke’s expression is a mix of annoyed, bashful, and joking and its coming out really cute on his face and youre trying so hard not to laugh but you let the smirk grace your lips because,

**_Really???_ **

“So, you can whoop ass with one arm but not catch your own semen? Is that what youre telling me?” and the giggles escape now,

“Shut up!”

“Hey hey hey, want me to call Naruto? He can come help you out I’m sure he wouldn’t mind?” you say before you resume cackling.

Sasuke takes the bait and his expression goes from joking and embarrassed to confident so fast,

“Yeah, call him, an he can _help me out_ in your bathroom for the next thirty minutes”

“ _Oh no_ , that would just _destroy_ my innocence now wouldn’t it?” you quirk an eyebrow, calling his bluff, when he doesn’t have something to come back with right away you continue your taunting, “so call him Sasuke, but this is _a lab sir_ , only quickies in the lab, not 30 minutes.”

“Well excuse me _ma’am_ but we don’t _do_ quickies, and just how many quickies have you had in the lab?”

“Hmmm that first day you did though, and buzz off with that, research can mean _a lot_ of things” you say, cool and collected.

You cant tell if Sasuke looks shocked that you would remember and bring that up, or if he’s shocked at your idea of research.

“If I recall correctly, both of you were in the bathroom for some time and _someone_ came out all red faced and shy, and the other one came out grinning like a winner. So tell me, did Naruto hold just the cup for you that day? Or did he do all the work?”

Sasuke blinks a few times then smirks, looking charming and relaxed and amused

“Youre pretty good you know that?”

**_Yeah so are you Sasuke,_ **

“Ha! I have _no idea_ what you mean but I’ll take it. But I _do_ know that I need a sample still, do you want like, a stool to take in there or?”

The scowl returns and he holds your gaze a second before turning around to grab a stool and take it with him, “Don’t complain to me later when theres cum on your chair (Y/n)!” he calls out before shutting the door.

You laugh extra hard and extra loud just to make sure he heard you.

.

.

.

“(Y/n)? Where do you want me to put uh this?” Naruto holds up the sperm cup, you don’t even turn away from your microscope,

“Yeah thanks, just leave it there on the bathroom sink I’ll play with it later”

Now Naruto always came out of the bathroom with a goofy smile, its ridiculous, but his goofy one sided smile was really so fucking hot, but right now hes giggling and snickering so you look up,

“Nani? What’s so funny?”

“(Y/n)!!!” Hes blushing now “you just said you were gonna play with my- bahahaha -you know my…”

**_Oh yikes_ **

“Naruto! I _did not_ mean it like that!”

He’s still laughing, and you find yourself covering your face and laughing too, his laugh was a lovely sound and definitely contagious.

“Leave me alone its been a long week Nanadiame-sama! Now get going, I have things to do, cum to play with” and you wave him off and turn back to the microscope.

He laughs even harder and comes to give you a hug from behind, and your head instantly leans into it,

**_Does he not know sweet and cuddly he can be??_ **

Naruto is still hugging on you when he says, “Ero Saientisuto has jokes huh?”

“And the Hokage likes his semen played with correct?”

You guys share another laugh and a moment before he goes,

“Bye (Y/n), have fun!”

**_Poof!_ **

**_Bye…Naruto_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you smiled you have to comment please!  
> Ero Siaentisuto = pervy scientist ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please just keep in mind this is shinobi science/magic okay lol

The day had finally came, you woke up that morning, ready to set the final test into motion. The cloning of the rats had been successful, but the biology of a rat was different than that of a humans, so today you were going to _attempt_ to make two clones, one of Naruto, one of Sasuke. The rest of your week had been cleared to focus on this project, even the guys had took the next two days off to be in the lab and watch the test. It was best to start early in the morning, so that you could spend the day observing what would take place. You woke up and got dressed with a pep in your step, and headed down to the lab.

You were more than surprised to find Naruto and Sasuke walking into the building before you, and even more surprised to find Sasuke carrying takeout and Naruto carrying 3 coffee cups.

“Guys! What are you doing here so early, and what’s all this?”

“We just couldn’t sleep! Were so excited, and we realized we hadn’t even ate before leaving the house and we got extra for you too, hope youre hungry!”

“Awww you guys are the best, I actually didn’t eat either… I guess too excited”

“Hn, come on lets go up”

When you walked into the lab you went straight to work setting up, while Naruto and Sasuke started unpacking breakfast.

“How do you take your coffee (Y/n)?” Naruto called out,

“Just like you, blonde and sweet!” you hear their chuckles but continue on,

“That’s way too much sugar dobe”

“She said sweet so I’m making it sweet!”

When you pass by them to grab some beakers Sasuke asks: “do you want a donut or quiche?”

“Quiche please”

“Really?? I thought only Sasuke would pick quiche over a donut”

“The glaze on the donut is usually too sweet, I like jelly donuts though” you say before moving on to mix the man made ‘amniotic fluid’, you could make the stuff in your sleep for all the hours and trials you had done to get the molecular makeup just right. Whatever Naruto and Sasuke were bickering about really wasn’t registering to you, you were trying to get the preparations done so you could sit down and eat before really beginning the test.

Soon enough you felt content and had what you would need, and some extras, laid out neatly on a sterile pad on a lab table. The amniotic fluid was ready, the beakers all set up, now you just needed samples of their semen, but you were feeling nice today so you would let them eat first.

You take a sip of your coffee and groan because its so delicious, “Naruto, this is perfect thank you!” and you go to take a big gulp of the sweet warm drink.

“Dattebayo I know! Glad you like it”

“What did you say (Y/n)? You like it blond and sweet like Naruto?”

You snort remembering your own words, “ha, yes, I did say that huh?”

“Teme here likes his coffee like himself too, dark and strong” Naruto wiggles his eyebrows in Sasuke’s direction,

Sasuke rolls his eyes and tilts his head to you, you imagine hes saying something like ‘not in front of her dobe’

This causes Naruto to giggle some more, “I wouldn’t worry about embarrassing Ero saientisuto here Sasuke” and Naruto shoots you look too.

“Hn. Youre right dobe, she’s had many quickies in this laboratory apparently” Sasuke leans back in his chair and smirks.

“Nani??? (Y/n)! serious? Have you done it on this very table?”

“Yeah (Y/n), the very table _were eating off of_?”

The amused looks their shooting your way is palpable and you have to force your arms to cross and an exasperated sigh to leave you.

“Ano… I’d suggest we move to that table” you gesture to the nearest lab table, “but Sasuke here got cum all over one of the benches, I guess we could make him sit in the chair he marked though” you say making eye contact with the raven and cock an eyebrow up.

“Sasukeeeeee! You did not! Hahaha how does that even happen?”

Sasuke looks mad as hell now but you know him well enough to know that hes not going to flip his lid right now with you and Naruto just teasing him.

“Usuratonkachi I’ve _told_ you, its hard to masturbate _and_ catch my sample with one arm! Idiot!”

Naruto is just laughing and laughing so you say:

“I told him call you Nanadaime-sama, but he just got all red and grumpy and took the stool in there with him, I don’t know” you feigned confusion and shrugged your arms for good measure.

When its clear Sasuke doesn’t have a come back this time and Naruto’s laughter is starting to wind down, you take the last bite of you food and dust your hands together and get up, “well that was delicious! And hilarious! But now its time to begin, and I’m gonna need-”

“A sample” Sasuke deadpans,

“We know, ero saientisuto” Naruto finishes with a smirk,

This makes you laugh, “well get to it then, and help him out Naruto so he doesn’t make a mess” you couldn’t help yourself.

Naruto laughs Sasuke scoffs, they’re going back and forth on the way to the bathroom but you pay them no mind as you make your way to the sink and wash your hands thoroughly. Next you grab the man made “eggs” from the fridge and drop them into the amniotic fluid to observe for just a minute. When all seems well you go to get the camera and set up, grab your pencil and pad, and wait for the final ingredient to make its way from the bathroom.

You lace your fingers and wait, you have no idea if this will work, but you really hope so, Naruto and Sasuke deserve a family. It goes against all your training and experience to put so much hope into an untested project, the likely hood of a full grown healthy baby being ‘born’ 10 months from now was completely unknown, but you couldn’t help but hope. When they come out to the bathroom you try to give a smile but youre really nervous for some reason, when their expressions seem to mirror yours you feel even more apprehensive. For some reason this felt like more than a mission to you, this was Naruto and Sasuke’s biggest wish so it makes sense for them to be emotional, but you felt invested too.

You get up and take the cups from them, they take a seat and you press play on the camera.

“The date is 10/28, clone test number one will take place. In the beakers is an engineered amniotic fluid, in the amniotic fluid is an engineered egg. The egg of is constructed of matter that constitutes 96% of DNA that all mammals share, the remaining 4% varies from female to female, today we will attempt to bypass the 4% and use only the unique genetic code of the sperm, thus creating a clone of the male from which the sperm came from. Today we will add sperm to the beaker, and watch for cellular division, over the course of this experiment we will watch a fetus form inside the beaker, conditions will be set to recreate the conditions of a human body. We will accomplish this by heating the fluid up to human body temperature, and very low light. ”

Here is when you make your way to the lights to switch them off, strips of lights lining the lab tables remain on so you could watch the beakers and the room is quite dim.

“Male A’s sperm will be added to beaker A now” and you unceremoniously pour Sasuke’s sperm into the large beaker, “Male B’s sperm will be added to beaker B” and you repeat the motion.

“The mobility of sperm inside the fluid has been observed and recorded previous to today, the mobility of the sperm has been recorded of being healthy” you say for the camera, and you notice the way Naruto nods his head along, completely paying attention to the experiment.

“Now we will wait for the egg to be fertilized, observing as much as we can through a modified magnifying glass, the beaker is not to be altered or moved in any way.” You finish, then go to take a seat next to the guys and you cross your legs and lace your fingers yet again, watching the beakers intently.

Several minutes go by when you hear a “psssst”

You recognize its Naruto’s voice and you cant help but snicker, feeling like your back in school, whispering so the teacher doesn’t hear you.

“What, Naruto?”

“Can we talk?” he whispers back, and youre giggling again

“ _Yes_ , but very quietly, and youre on camera”

“Contain yourself Naruto” Sasuke chides

Several more minutes pass, you can hear Naruto’s legs bouncing non stop,

“(Y/n) pssst”

**_Narutoooooo please_ **

“Yes?” you whisper with the most attitude you could muster

“What’s happening? What are we looking for? How do we know when something happens??”

“well its all on a microscopic level, we really wont be able to see much for awhile”

“Nani? What about the special magnifying glass? Cant we just look?”

“Give it time, we’ll check in an hour”

“An hour?!” Naruto asks at normal volume, and Sasuke clamps a hand over his mouth,

“Yes an hour Naruto, it takes about 18 hours for sperm to fertilize an egg, why do you think we started so early?”

“18 hours? Were gonna sit here for 18 hours???” he whispers in disbelief,

“I’ll be here for about 48 hours actually” you whisper, Naruto just looks at you like youre crazy

“Then were gonna stay here for 48 hours too, as backup” and you smile at his commitment.

“Do you have a coloring book for dobe here (Y/n)?”

You snicker at the burn but get up to get blank paper and pencils anyway. You three spend an entire hour playing tic tac toe, hangman, and dots and boxes. Eventually Naruto starts writing silly jokes and passing them to you guys like you really were in school. The hour passes pretty quickly, and then youre getting up and in front of the camera again.

“Here we have a magnifying glass that has been enhanced to look much closer and within objects in front of it, I modeled it after the famous Hyugga Byakugan, and while its not as sophisticated or long range as the Byakugan, it will be sufficient to look inside the beaker to watch the status of the egg. We will check the status of the clones ever hour on the hour.”

You bring the magnifying glass to Beaker A and flow your chakra into it, “sperm inside beaker A is making its way to the egg as hypothesized” and you move to the next beaker, “Beaker B is at the same status”. At this you return to your seat, and note the time.

The day passes like this, you checking and observing the beakers every hour, Naruto leaves to get lunch 5 hours into it, and again to get dinner 13 hours into it and each time he comes back asking “did I miss anything??”. You guys play many many quiet games, talking quietly amongst yourselves, and before you know it you find yourself 19 hours into observation, each of you doodling your own pictures, and youre counting the minutes until the next check, knowing something should be happening soon. Naruto holds up the picture hes been drawing, its him and Sasuke each holding what looks like giant worms but you guess that they’re supposed to be swaddled babies. You smile big and turn your paper over to write “SO CUTE!” in big letters and show it back to him. Sasuke is also smiling at the little drawing but doesn’t say anything.

**_2 more minutes…._ **

You bite your nail now, another nervous habit, when Naruto knocks your hand out of your mouth and wags his finger ‘no no’. You roll your eyes at this but smile anyway. You see Sasuke looking at the clock and you know its time now. Its 11pm now, and everyone seems to be getting a little antsy and tired.

“Hour 19 into clone test” you begin, and you fire up the magnifying glass again, when you peak into the beaker you want to squeal with excitement, and if not for the camera you would have. “Beaker A’s egg has been fertilized, this can be seen by the way the change in surface of the egg.” You move to the next beaker and are just as delighted by what you see “beaker B egg has also been fertilized” you state matter of fact. But the moment youre out of camera youre doing a little happy dance!

**_Its actually working!_ **

Naruto is also sharing your excitement, but Sasuke is only nodding along, which is more than fine, you weren’t out of the woods by far.

**_Trying to be objective as always_ **

“Okay so what happens now??” Naruto asks with bright eyes

“We’ll continue to check the progress hour by hour, the magnifying glass can indeed look further, and we will watch for mitosis.”

He gives you a quick nod, looking excited and determined and handsome.

The next hour is agonizingly slow. But sure enough the time comes and you walk back up the beakers and hold the magnifying glass with both hands, and force 4x as much chakra into it than you had been the last 19 hours, since you would now like to see inside the egg.

“Beaker A shows mitosis of that of an successful fertilization.”

**_YES!!_ **

“Beaker B shows abnormal mitosis, approximately double the amount of beaker A, potentially two sperms fertilized this egg”

When you walk back to your seat you give two thumbs up, the look on their faces is somewhere between relived and shocked,

“You guys should see your faces right now”

“Twins??”

“Potentially… you guys did realize that if today went smoothly that you’d have two babies in 10 months time right? And now potentially 3.”

They look at each other with dumbfounded expressions and you chuckle now.

**_You guys did sign up for this after all_ **

“You guys should go come and get some sleep, ill stay here and monitor the progress”

“No way dattebayo! I wanna see what happens”

“You’ve been here all day, don’t worry, they’re safe here”

“We know they’re safe, we just couldn’t sleep right now anyway” Sasuke says,

“Well if you insist you want to stay that’s fine”

“If youre tired (Y/n) you can sleep” he continues.

Your eyes drift to the computer chair you had slept in many times, you’d be lying if you said you weren’t tired…

“Okay, but wake me up in an hour to check”

“Hn”

The next 5 hours pass like this, they wake you up every hour on the hour to do an observation and notation, all is going well so far. When they wake you up at 4 am, you go to do the check and your heart drops.

“Beaker A has ceased mitosis… no movement can be detected inside the egg.” You let out a deep breath, and turn off the heat to the beaker, no longer needing it to be 98.6 degrees. You cant bring yourself to look up at them, so you move to check beaker B. “Beaker B is dividing and multiplying at a steady rate, observation will be continued.”

You walk back over to them and Sasuke’s face actually looks pretty neutral, too neutral. You put you hand on his shoulder and Naruto whispers how its going to be okay, that we could try again. Sasuke just nods and you nod too then take a seat, not about to push him. Naruto pulls him in for a hug, and seems to know what Sasuke needs.

At 8 am when the coffee shop opens, Sasuke volunteers to go, and Naruto lets him, no questions asked.

“Is he alright?” you ask

“I think so”

“Good. This is just the first test, this could take several tries you know, its going really well I think, we can easily go back to the drawing board and tweak some things and try to figure out why mitosis stopped. And Sasuke knows this, which is why I didn’t feel the need to tell him”

“Okay, youre right” Naruto looks relieved at this, and youre glad you could at least ease one of them.

  
.

.

.

Its 10 am now, and you haven’t left the lab in over 24 hours, the boys have been up all night and you’ve noticed Sasuke has gone completely silent and Naruto staying very close to him.

You go up to check the beaker for the 28th time, hoping to see continued cellular division but what you find is startling,

“Beaker B is exhibiting signs of extreme growth, the cells are dividing very quickly, and the lining of the egg is becoming uneven, showing signs of strain in some places. I recommend more frequent observation.”

“Soooo things aren’t going well anymore?” Naruto asks

“Less than ideal” you sigh

“Oh…”

“I will check every 30 minutes from now on to see what exactly is going on.”

Youre sitting with your hands laced, trying to think what could possibly be happening inside that egg, you knew Naruto’s sperm was more active than most, probably from the Kyuubi’s chakra, but still, babies had been born from Jinchuriki mothers and fathers before, you hadn’t anticipated the mobility of the sperm to be an issue.

“I’m gonna check again” you say before getting up

“Its only been 20 minutes” Sasuke informs you,

“I want to know what’s going on” you had this ominous feeling…

This time when you pick up the magnifying glass you force as much chakra into it as you can, and look into the beaker. Pushing the magnifying glass to its limit was not necessary however,

“The egg inside beaker B has burst, all cellular movement has ceased”

You put the tool down and walk to the camera to shut it off. Naruto has a sad expression, and Sasuke looks unreadable at the moment.

“I’m sorry guys, but give me some time and I can make some changes and try to determined what happened with each clone, there are many variables and we have options on what to adjust and we have data to go off of now. It was only the first test after all…” you try to sound confident but you really are sorry.

“We can continue to research how to create a successful clone of Naruto, but I will not be attempting to clone myself again.

**_What the hell?_ **

“Sasuke?”

“I think fate is trying to show us that we should put our efforts into Naruto’s clone, and this is not the first time I have thought that I should be the last Uchiha.”

“But this is just the first test Sasuke,” you repeat, “there is so much more work that could be done”

“My clone was the first to go, this is a sign that maybe the Uchiha line shouldn’t continue, I still want to raise a child with you Naruto so I will continue to research how to accomplish that” Sasuke’s voice is toneless when he speaks.

Your fist clenches at this, thoughts of Izumi and her horrible demise come to you.

**_How could he really think that?_ **

“Oh cut the shit” both their eyes snap to you,

“If you want to abandon the experiment that’s fine, if you want to throw your efforts into making a clone of one of you at a time, okay. But don’t talk about fate of the Uchiha clan like that was _supposed_ to happen. Both the massacre and the clone we attempted to make today are man made events, they both are contributed by work done by people, not by the stars or whatever. All things leading up to you being the last Uchiha were not _destined_ to be, and you using that as an excuse to quit is bullshit.”

Sasuke’s eyes lock on you now, you hold his gaze for as long as you can, but you end up looking away first, feeling sad and disappointed by several things. A moment goes by and Sasuke speaks up again.

“Maybe youre right, maybe I am just looking for an excuse, it just feels… impossible. How long are we going to attempt the impossible? We are two men after all, and maybe having children just isn’t…”

“Look you guys _can_ have children, it may not just how you want to, I know for a fact you both have healthy sperm, you could easily create life. It’s the manmade eggs, and amniotic fluid that the beaker environment that makes things so complicated and will require time and effort to adjust and test. I know we haven’t discussed it, I figured it wasn’t my business and that you guys had probably considered it, but there is always the option to pick a surrogate. We could inseminate her and you guys could have a child that way. Maybe you both should take the time to consider that and all that entails.. if you chose to go with “the old fashioned way” the baby will have half of the dna from their host, but it will be exponentially quicker and easier.”

Naruto and Sasuke look to each other at this, whatever they’re thinking you cannot tell, so you take a deep breath then let it out.

“Just think on it and let me know okay?”

They both nod to you, Naruto comes up to give you a hug,

“Thank you (Y/n), for everything, were gonna go home and get some rest and you should to”

“Yeah… youre welcome, I’m sorry I couldn’t do more this time”

“Its okay, this is just the first test remember?”

You smile a little at his unwavering hope, “yes”

And with that they **poof!** out of the lab, and you begin cleaning up, feeling like you failed your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be much more exciting and fun but I felt it necessary to show the entire failed experiment before getting to the juice stuff ;)


	5. Chapter 5

When Naruto and Sasuke arrive back at their home Sasuke goes straight to the bedroom. Naruto knows his husband is hurting from the events of the last day or so, which to him, only proves how badly he had wanted the test to succeed, and how badly he wanted a baby of their own. Naruto goes to the kitchen, giving Sasuke space while also making him a cup of sleepytime tea, because this was not the first time they had been up for days, and he knows Sasuke is fine, but sometimes its even harder to fall asleep after one is so exhausted and so upset. He carries the cups of tea to their room, determined to help Sasuke relax and soothe his mind. Naruto finds the love of his life, sitting at the edge of the bed, he’s changed out of his clothes and is sitting on the bed in just his underwear now. The room is dark, Sasuke likes to sleep in a dim room so the black out curtains are a necessity, other than the dark curtains the room has mostly warm tones, natural wooden headboard, deep emerald green walls, the rug is a brownish color that compliments the wooden headboard. Right now the sheets are white with a matching white down blanket.

“Here baby” he offers the mug, and he can see Sasuke snap out of his thoughts, Sasuke’s eyes look up to him,

‘Thank you’, Naruto reads in those gorgeous mismatched eyes he loves so much, and he smiles his ‘welcome’.

Naruto doesn’t wait for Sasuke to start drinking his tea before going to the bathroom to shed himself of his clothes as well, he splashes on his face but decides to shower after he wakes up. Its almost 11 am now but they are definitely taking a nap before going to his office. He decides to skip pajamas too, and grabs his tea before sitting on the bed next to Sasuke.

“Are you thinking about it?” Naruto knows the answer but asks anyway,

“Yes”

“(Y/n) says there’s lots of things to change and fix, she’ll know what to do next”

“No, I’m not thinking about that, I’m thinking about what she said, about finding a mother.” Sasuke says as he stares off into nowhere.

“She never said anything about a mother?”

“Host, whatever, still the mother”

“Hmmm” is all Naruto has to say to that… he really hadn’t thought of it like that, (Y/n) specifically said host.

“I don’t know, maybe this is really something we cant do” Sasuke looks down into his tea. Naruto puts his down before he says:

“Don’t talk like that teme, we can do anything dattebayo” and he wraps his arms around Sasuke, holding him from the back, leaning his head on sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke clings to the hand on his chest.

“I just sort of don’t like the idea of the baby being half someone that isn’t one of us. What if it doesn’t feel like our baby, or it feels like your baby with someone else and, I’m just step dad?”

“Don’t talk like that Sas, were going to raise the baby together, you can be papa and I’ll be dad and that’s what the baby will know”

“How can we trust that the mother,” Naruto squeezes his chest at this, “fine, _host_ , wont try to claim the child in any way?”

Naruto considers this a moment, “Well… we’d have to really trust the person, and find a woman that can understand this thing objectively and scientifically, smartly”

“The only woman I know smart enough to handle that is (Y/n)” Sasuke says quickly and quietly.

“(Y/n) is really smart… and helpful… and pretty”

“Pretty?” Sasuke lifts his head up at this, but Naruto just rocks him back and forth a second,

“Well you know, the baby might be born looking like the host, so yeah that’s part of the decision of who to ask for me, personally” Naruto doesn’t feel good admitting this but its true.

“Ughhhh” Sasuke groans and brings his hand to his face.

“Aw Sas!”

“Then I really don’t know who we could approach with this, Sakura and her big feelings and big forehead are out, Hinata is _still_ getting over you. Ino, and Tenten are in relationships”

“Baa chan is too old” Naruto quips,

“Karin is scary sometimes and I’ve been an asshole to her _way_ too many times to ask this of her”

“Kunrenai sensei is busy caring for Mirai”

“Anko is scary _all_ the time” and Naruto snickers at this,

“Shizune has actually told me that getting pregnant is her worst fear” Naruto recalls the day he asked her why she didn’t have kids, he’d never ask a single soul that question ever again.

“The longer the list goes on the less and less trust I have for these women…” Sasuke admits, “I don’t dislike them or anything, I just don’t trust them to carry around my baby”

“I trust (Y/n)”

“I… trust her too…” and Naruto feels so proud of Sasuke for admitting this, the raven didn’t usually bond with others, let alone so quickly, he’s not jealous at all, just happy that Sasuke made a good friend.

“So, so far, (Y/n) is our top choice” Naruto confirms, he then looks up to look at Sasuke,

“But will she accept?” Sasuke says as he turns his head to look back at his love,

“I don’t know” Naruto answers honestly.

When Sasuke doesn’t say anything Naruto pulls him back in, willing him to relax, and kisses the nape of his neck,

“Try not to worry baby, I know we’ll have a beautiful family someday, and however we get there we’ll do it together yeah?”

“Yeah… I love you”

“I love you too, Sasuke”

With that they crawl up the bed and into the covers. Naruto pulls Sasuke in to lay on his chest, and his strokes the black tresses until they both fall asleep.

.

.

.

After Naruto and Sasuke had left the lab, you stayed the entire day cleaning up, and making new kinds of “eggs”. The next day you returned, and created a different kind of amniotic fluid too. The day after that, you decided that maybe the egg had needed somewhere to attach to, and you create a synthetic uterus to place into the fluid, and thus place the egg and sperm inside of during the next test. The next two days after that, you had to catch up on the work that was needed of you per the requests of the obstetricians in Kohona. You were waiting for Naruto or Sasuke to drop by, and you were itching do conduct another test with the tweaked materials, but they hadn’t come. In fact, a week had gone by and you hadn’t seen them, but you weren’t about to push them. However, you couldn’t make any more adjustments until you had sperm samples and test number two could be done. You figured they hadn’t come because they were busy running Kohona, and probably had to play catch up much like yourself. But a week had gone by, they surely were caught up right? So perhaps they were considering their options like you had suggested. You don’t think they had considered surrogacy before you brought it up, it never came up during the many hours Sasuke had spent at the lab. And it did make sense that they would want a baby entirely their own, even if Naruto wasn’t the Hokage, it makes sense not to want to share something so precious with anyone else. But because Naruto _is_ the Hokage, politics, security, privacy, and even legality came into play.

You sigh at your desk, no two people were more worthy and ready for a child than Naruto and Sasuke. They deserved this, but of course it couldn’t be so easy. You wished you could simply seal away all the bullshit that would come with picking and using a surrogate.

**_A seal huh…._ **

**_._**

**_._ **

**_._ **

When the phone rings in the Hokage’s office Naruto startles, hardly anyone knew the direct extension, and most his messages came from the secretaries office down the hall, and he called them back from the general number belonging to the Hokage tower.

“Hello?” he answers, completely forgetting to address himself as “Nanadaime Hokage” which he usually “forgets” to do purposefully.

“Nanadaime-Sama, its (Y/n)”

“Oi! (Y/n)! Is everything okay?” Sasuke looks up at the mention of you,

“Yes everything is fine, I have important news to share with you and Sasuke though, could you two come down to the lab soon?”

Sasuke is looking at him with eyes that say ‘well hello tell me what’s going on!’

“Yes, we can be there soon actually, what’s going on?” Naruto aggressively shrugs to Sasuke, ‘I don’t know give me second sheesh!’

“Too much to say over the phone, just get down here when you can!” and the line clicks off.

“ _WELL_ dobe?”

“Well I don’t know _teme_ she wouldn’t say! She sounded…. Excited though”

The husbands simply lock eyes for a moment, then immediately teleport to the lab, not even bothering to tell someone they were stepping out.

.

.

.

**Poof!**

“Fucking hell!” you shout, spilling water from the cup you just drank out of, you had not expected them to come immediately.

“You guys just don’t use doors anymore or what???” and you go to grab a paper towel to wipe up your mess and they’re laughing at you now.

“When have you ever seen us use doors (Y/n)??” Sasuke says with all the attitude in the world even going as far to put his hand on his hip. Now that you think about it, just that first day they came and knocked on the lab door is the only time.

“Well I hadn’t expected you guys to get here so fast, but I’m glad you did!”

“How could we not?? How did you get the direct line to my office?? That’s some serious shinobi shit (Y/n)!” Naruto exclaims

You giggle at them now, both so funny in their own unique ways, you really had missed them.

“Well! Its been awhile, _thanks_ for all the communication for the last two weeks by the way, I’ve been ready to go for test number two since the day after the last test, but I hadn’t heard back. So I got a little restless, and I’ve had sort of a breakthrough!”

Naruto puts a hand behind his neck, and Sasuke looks less nervous but not exactly comfortable,

“Sorry about-” Naruto begins,

“It’s fine, I’m just giving you shit, anyway about a week and a half ago I shifted my focus from clone to surrogate, just in case you guys had changed your minds” the boys look at each other at this, but you continue “and I kind of inferred that the main issue with using a surrogate, was the fact that the baby would be born with 50% of the hosts DNA, am I correct?”

“Hn” Sasuke confirms,

“Exactly! So what I wanted to show you guys today, are these little guys”

You go to the back of the lab, and take a blanket off of a large sized cage, and inside are two large Japanese Opossums, and many tiny baby opossums.

“Neeee?! What are these? What does this have to do with the baby?” Naruto is squinting his eyes looking like the cutest most confused fox in the world. Sasuke just stares at you.

“These are Japanese opossums, they have the shortest gestation period of any mammal, and I needed them to test my ‘Insulator Seal’, which was successful!” you say brightly and cheerfully, even goes as far as to extend your arm to present the baby opossums, but you don’t get the excited cheers you wanted.

**_Siiiiiigh_ **

“The Insulator Seal functions as any seal does, but the key to this seal, is placing it over the female’s reproductive organs. Insulators exist in all living things, and are cis-regulatory elements that contain clustered binding sites for sequence specific DNA-binding proteins, and mediate intra- and inter- chromosomal interactions”

Naruto looks like he has zero clue what youre saying, but Sasuke nods along so all is not lost.

“Okay, Naruto, insulators function either as enhancers, blockers, or barriers, and mostly they do a little of all three. So, when I placed a seal over the female opossums reproductive organs, it served to turn all her insulators to block and barrier mode. Follow me?”

“Yes! (Y/n)-sensei!”

“Okay, after the seal was placed I had this mostly white female opossum mate with the all brown male opossum, 11 days later, which was yesterday, she gave birth to 18 joeys, all brown! What are the odds right? So after sedating both mother and father opossums we were able to extract a tiny amount of blood from each baby opossum to compare it with their parents DNA, and the results were very promising”

You cant help but bring your hands together to do a little happy clap, and smile so big your cheeks hurt, trying to fight the urge to squeal.

**_Eeeeeeek!!!!!_ **

“(Y/n) please, tell me what all this means!?” Naruto looks literally so frustrated, but realization is starting to dawn on Sasuke’s face but he still patiently listens.

“The baby opossums had a 85% DNA match to that of their father, and only 15% match to the mother! The insulator seal worked to repress most of her DNA and genes, and if we apply this seal to you surrogate of your choice, we can infer that the baby would contain about 80% of your DNA, and only 20% of the host, which would put their relation somewhere in the cousin/auntie range rather than mother!”

Both their jaws drop at this,

**_Now that’s the reaction I was waiting for!_ **

“Eeeeee! I know right!!!!” you cant contain your happy noises anymore, you even throw your arms up and run in place youre so damn excited. Naruto shares your enthusiasm and comes to run and jump around with you, Sasuke has the biggest smile on, and Naruto brings you both in for a huge hug and the three of you share laughs and squeezes.

“THAT’S SO AWESOME DATTEBAYO!!”

“I KNOW!!!!!”

“(Y/n) you figured all that out by yourself? So quickly? How did you-“

“Because she’s amazing and wonderful and the best kind of friend that’s how!” Naruto answers for you, and your cheeks are going to explode youre sure of it.

“It wasn’t easy, I haven’t seen much of my apartment or sunlight the last couple weeks heh”

“Please let us take you out to celebrate!” Naruto exclaims,

“To thank you for all your hard work” Sasuke finishes, his smile is so warm it melts your heart.

You consider this a moment, a drink and a nice meal sounds heavenly, and spending time with them unwinding and celebrating sounds even better.

“Honestly, I’d love to” you smile,

“We have to go back to the office for a bit, but we’ll pick you up around dinnertime? 7?” Sasuke confirms and you nod and go to get a scratch sheet of paper to write down your address.

“Sounds like fun!” you say as you hand him the little paper

“Thank you so much (Y/n)! This is going to be a blast!” and Naruto pulls you in for one last big hug and then he swings you around once before putting you down.

Youre giggling again and waving goodbye as they **poof!** out of the lab, hand in hand with a joyous expression on their face. You take a big breath of relief, happy they were pleased with the Insulator Seal, and that your mission was a success.

.

.

.

Youre relaxing in the bath, letting the warm water soothe your aching back, taking deep breaths of your favorite candle you have burning at the edge of the tub. It had been a grueling past couple of weeks, and you knew you should get out and start getting ready but the water was so comforting and your eyes were staring to droop shut. The lull of your sleep was too hard to fight, and you let yourself drift off…

_“Ero Siantesuto…” Naruto’s voice was husky and rough, he was lifting you up into his arms and you wrapped your legs around his waist and put your arms around his neck._

_“Youre amazing and wonderful and the best kind of friend you know that?” Naruto whispers to you as he brings his mouth to kiss right below your ear._

_“Nanadaime-samaaaa” you moan out,_

_“You know I want you to call me Naruto” he tells you as he kisses all over your neck,_

_“Naruto…..” you gasp, “where’s Sasuke?”_

_“I’m right here (Y/n)” you hear his deep voice from behind you, and he comes to press up against your back, his arm comes over and up to find your jaw “do you want to kiss my husband (Y/n)?”_

_“I…I…”_

_Naruto’s smile is so sexy right now, his eyes are glazed over with lust and you can feel his breath on your own lips._

_“Its okay…” Sasuke continues “we want to thank you for all your hard work” and he tilts your mouth up and a second later Naruto’s lips are on yours and he smells so good and his mouth is warm and inviting. The kiss is slow, and doesn’t last near as long as you wanted it to, Naruto breaks the kiss and tells you:_

_“Thank you (Y/n), thank you so much”_

_And now youre moaning again because Sasuke’s lips have found the other side of your neck that Naruto hadn’t ravished._

_“Sasuke… that feel so good!”_

_“We’re going to make you feel so good (Y/n)” Naruto says as he tilts his head to watch Sasuke suck hickies into your neck._

_“Ahhh!”_

_“(Y/n)” Sasuke rasps,_

_“(Y/n)?” Naruto asks,_

Before you respond to dreamy Naruto youre awoken by a bang on your bathroom door, you jolt up and your hands come to rub your bleary eyes instantly,

“(Y/n)??? Are you in there? Are you okay?” Naruto calls out from the other side of the bathroom door,

**_Naruto is in my apartment???_ **

“Hai! I’m okay, I was… asleep. One minute!”

When you hear Naruto’s footsteps retreat you make yourself relax,

**_Fuck! What time is it?_ **

You get out of the bath and your mind is reeling from that incredible dream,

**_Shit…_ **

You wrap yourself in a towel and convince yourself that you’ve been too busy lately, not getting enough sleep, and just a little tense,

**_I haven’t even had time to get myself off the last few weeks… that’s all…_ **

You open the bathroom door and peak out like its not your own apartment, gingerly you tread out, and find Naruto sitting on your couch and Sasuke’s back to you looking at your bookshelf. Naruto spots you peeking and when your (your color eyes) meet his blue ones you blush furiously, clad only in your towel and your hair half hazardly tied up, youre looking anywhere but those sexy eyes when you say,

“Sorry! Ill be dressed in just a few, I may have fell asleep in the bath, glad you guys made yourselves… comfortable though” you end your apology with a nervous chuckle,

You look up to find Sasuke smirking at you now and you cant help the tiny ‘eep!’ that escapes your lips as you turn around and head to your room. When you shut the door behind you let out a sigh but not of relief,

**_How could I let my nasty brain twist their sweet words into…. THAT. Shit… how am I supposed to make it through dinner when they’re both looking so good??_ **

Youre getting ready quickly as you can, putting on your favorite dress that you haven’t worn in ages, and the cute shoes that match so perfectly. Thankfully you hadn’t washed your hair and you take out the clips and tie to let your (your color/texture) hair down. Next you line your eyes, and put on a layer of mascara, you finish with a light amount of neutral lip (stick/gloss). You never ever wore anything on your eyes in the lab, just in case there was an accident you would have to flush them, shit happens. You finish with jewelry (necklace, bracelet, earrings, any/all), and grab a sweater since its probably already chilly out.

When you step out of your room and find them in the kitchen looking into your fridge, you snort and say:

“Are you guys starving already?”

Naruto looks up and beams at you, and you cant help the flush that comes up your face, Sasuke is looking at you with an intrigued yet amused look, like hes looking at a puzzle.

“ _YES_ I’m starving! Lets go!” Naruto all but bounds to the door now, you laugh and go to turn off all the lights, you check the clock and it says 7:45.

**_Crap…_ **

“Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long”

“Did you enjoy your nap at least?” Sasuke muses, and your breath hitches as memories flood your mind,

“I did, cat naps in the bath are the best” you try to say smoothly, but Naruto is giggling at you,

“Cats don’t take baths, duh!” and your eyes roll at his dumb joke but laugh anyway.

“Where are we going anyway?” you ask, having not even thought about it once until now.

“The only place that would seat us this late is the sake bar, but they have pretty good food too” Sasuke always sounds so smart and poised.

“Hell yeah, a drink sounds great!” you say, and Naruto is opening the front door now,

“Lets gooooooooo”

You and Sasuke chuckle as you follow him out.

.

.

.

Soon enough the three of you are being seating in the largest table in the place, it’s a round style booth and you take the left and Naruto slides in first and Sasuke sits close to him. The owner was ecstatic to have the Hokage in his restaurant tonight and immediately sent over various bottles of Sake, steam buns, edamame, and three glasses of water.

Sasuke is the first to reach for a sake bottle and fills two cups and hands you one,

“Here, try this and let me know how you like it” he tells you,

“What about me??” Naruto whines, and Sasuke just boops his nose with the tip of his finger,

“You wont like it” then grabs for another bottle and pours Naruto a little cup, “here dobe”

“Lets toast!” you say with a smile and hold out your cup, when their cups are lifted you begin, “here’s to your next mission, the biggest one of all, I know you guys will succeed with all my heart, cheers!”

“Cheers!” they say, you three clink cups and kick back your cups.

“YUM!” you say loudly and happily, it’s a bar after all so no need to keep quiet.

“I knew you’d like it” Sasuke says with a small smile and a little glimmer in his eye, “dobe here only likes dessert sake”

Naruto just waves him off as he pours himself another cup, you lean yours out to Sasuke and tilt it back and forth, asking for a refill, which he does with no smartass comment surprisingly.

The meal is delicious and enjoyable, you guys eat and joke and talk about what’s new around Kohona. The bar is getting more and more full as the night goes on, and the sake is only getting tastier and the men at your table only more gorgeous. Naruto is telling a story about one of their squabbles on team seven, they had been on a mission and got their hands stuck together by some weird jutsu and they actually took down the enemy still stuck together. Which doesn’t surprise you at all, they seemed so in sync. Naruto is going into detail about how mad Sasuke was about having to help him go pee still stuck together.

“We get it dobe, 13 year old me was not ready to face my gayness okay?” he says with a breathy laugh,

“Poor guy, stuck with the love of his life then and now” and Naruto leans in for a kiss, its not chaste but its not with tongue wither, and you know you shouldn’t be watching,

**_But damn it they look so good,_ **

“Mmmf” escapes your lips and they break the kiss to look at you,

**_Shit!!!_ **

You look away quickly and pretend to be really interested in the other patrons of the bar, taking a sip of your water.

Naruto smirks and quirks a brow, “whatcha ‘mmm’ -ing at (Y/n)?” his smile is bright and mischievous.

“Oh nothing! This sake is just really yummy!”

Naruto giggles now, “oh really?”

“Because youre drinking water (Y/n)” Sasuke smirks at you, and youre so embarrassed you could die,

**_Nooooooo!!! Why am I like this?! Why?!_ **

“Haha ah… ano…” you begin, theres no covering your tracks anymore, “you know, you both are really… beautiful. So to watch you guys kiss is a real treat” youre fully aware that you found the courage to say this to them at the bottom of a sake bottle, but fuck it.

Naruto’s smirk turns into a smile at your words, and you can just see the gears in Sasuke’s head turning.

“Aww (Y/n) that was too sweet, youre blushing so red!”

“ _Anyway_ have you guys embarrassed me enough?? Lets play a game, never have I ever?” you guys had played many games in the lab during test one, but never this game.

“Alright your on! Sasuke, pour the drinks!”

“Sheesh Naruto why are you screeching in my ear right now??”

“Shut up its getting loud in here teme!”

And it was, the bar is packed now and only getting louder. Sasuke does pour the drinks and passes them out, you put up three fingers and they follow suit, an evil thought crosses your mind and you smirk when you say:

“I’ll start,” you say confidently, knowing full well you’ll get them both with this one, “never have I ever done anal”

Naruto sputters out laughing, then brings his hand to his belly when he laughs so loud that some people look over.

“Oh you wanna play dirty huh ero saientesuto??

“Psh! that’s the only way to play this game, besides I’ve handled enough of both your DNA I feel way passed modesty with you guys”

“Well if that’s how you feel, lets do it” Sasuke challenges, and your horny brain responds,

**_Yeah babe, lets do it._ **

Naruto announces that he’ll go next, and he taps his chin thinking for a second.

“Never have I ever kissed a girl” Naruto says and looks toward Sasuke, he knows he’s kissed Karin once and that’s why he said it, but when you put a finger down along with Sasuke he looks very surprised.

“Nani?! (Y/n) you dirty dog!”

“What?! Youre always so shocked when I tell you stuff about me Naruto, I don’t just live in the lab you know”

“I just didn’t expect you to put a finger down for that one!”

“You call her ero siantesuto dobe” Sasuke points out,

“Yeah! Exactly!” you cut in before you take a drink, “not shocking ive been with women I think”

“(Y/n) I cant hear you come sit closer” Sasuke tells you with his chin slightly up, and the look in his eye is nothing else but inquisitive. Your ears heat up and your throat gets a little dry but you move closer anyway, sitting right next to Naruto, who had his arms up resting on the booth already, and you scoot in under his arm, your thigh touches his accidently but you don’t move it, excited energy buzzing through you.

**_Fuck… why are they so attractive…_**

You cant help but sneak a smell of the Nanadaime Hokage, Naruto always smells so good and youre sure its just _him_ and not a cologne. You can feel the warmth of them radiating on you and it feels warm like the sake you’ve had.

“Never have I ever cuddled this close to the Hokage” you side eye Sasuke, who puts his last finger down, and finishes his drink. When he puts his cup down he looks back at you when he says:

“You do look _so cozy though (Y/n)_ ”,

“How can I not? He’s so tall and strong and warm” you smile,

**_Shit… was that too much?_ **

You glance upwards at Naruto whose smiling a dumb goofy smile that doesn’t know how to take compliments, and Sasuke has his small smile on too, all seems okay, youll just have to reign yourself back in from now on. Which could be difficult when playing never have I ever, its down to you and Naruto, each of you having two fingers left, and its Naruto’s turn.

“Never have I ever read an entire Icha Icha” he jokes, and you put your finger down and take your drink.

“Never have I ever hid a hickey with a scarf”

“How did you know??”

“Ha! I didn’t I was just taking a guess at why you randomly have scarves on sometimes” you and Sasuke snicker while Naruto takes his sip.

“Never have I ever had a threesome” Naruto looks to you, when you don’t put a finger down he blinks a few times,

“Really? I thought you being a pervert playing for both teams that you might have”

“Nope, I never have… doesn’t mean I never would though” you say with a shrug,

**_Reign it in (Y/n), REIGN IT IN!_ **

Sasuke speaks up next, “youre supposed to drink if you don’t get anyone out dobe”

“Oi! Did you make the rules or something?”

“I make _all the rules_ dobe” and he raises an eyebrow at his husband, Naruto grumbles something before taking a sip. You don’t miss the innuendo and you appreciate it for _all_ that it applies. but its your turn next, and you feel a shit eating grin take over your lips at a certain thought.

“Never have I ever done it in the Hokage’s office” you say, and Naruto laughs a single loud “HA!” before slamming his drink.

“You got me there (Y/n)!”

“Yeah!” you say before finishing off your own drink, “What’s my prize for winning??” Sasuke snorts at this,

“Overwhelming achievement?”

“Ha-ha very funny Sas” you tease back, and he smiles a big eye crinkling smile at the use of his short name.

You three are still sitting close, theres a comfortable silence as you all take in the room for a moment, when curiosity gets the best of you.

“I cant believe you’ve never kissed a girl Naruto?” and he considers this a moment,

“I could’ve, I was just too obsessed with teme here”

“You should’ve just to try it out, women are so soft, and sensual, kissing men is great too but women are definitely softer”

“Yeah? Ya know, Sasuke’s lips are very soft, I bet they’re just as soft as a woman’s”

“Shut up dick” Sasuke looks annoyed but he’s not really,

“Don’t _you_ be a dick, you know what I mean!”

“Hn, I do know what you mean, I supposed we’d have to do research,” Sasuke muses, “you know “ _play”_ around with it huh (Y/n)?” 

And now its your turn to snort, “If that isn’t the funnest research I ever heard of” you answer honestly then your eyes open wide second later and you look away, realizing what you just said,

**_I cannot believe I just said that out loud!!!!_ **

When you look back at them you know youre red as hell again, but their smiles look relaxed and happy so you feel a little better. A thought dawns on you and you elbow Naruto gently in the rubs to ease tension,

“Why did you have to tell him that Naruto! I was tired and busy that day ya know?!” Naruto just laughs out loud again,

“Hey don’t hit me! Teme here has given me a.. a pavloxian complex, ( ** _Very close, but very cute though_** ) being smacked around turns me on thanks to this asshole.” And the three of you laugh, but you know that Sasuke is laughing at pavloxian along with you, which only makes you laugh more.

“Yeah (Y/n), smack him around too much and you may take on more research than you bargained for” Sasuke says while looking into your eyes, challenging tone not missing your ears.

You bite your lip at this, and look at them both, having no joke to say back and your dirty thoughts getting the best of you.

**_Shit I reallyyyyy need to get home and rub one out soon_ **

“Lets get out of here, lets go home and sort out this prize of yours hm?” Sasuke offers, and you nod your agreement. Of course you want to spend more time with them, you can always masturbate later or tomorrow.

You were about to say “sounds good!” when _a freaking_ _portal_ opens up under you all and before you know it youre falling through it.

.

.

.

Meanwhile in the portal….

“Sasuke! Where’s (Y/n)?!”

“She’s in her own separate but still going to the same place portal”

“Neeee?! First you don’t even warn her then you put her in her own portal?!”

“She’ll be fine, anyway I need to talk to you” Naruto looks at him in disbelief but is curious,

“What’s up??”

“So I know we agreed that (Y/n) would be the best choice to carry our baby, and we were unsure because maybe she wouldn’t be comfortable right? But honestly, she seems more than comfortable enough to carry our baby and maybe a little more?”

“A little more..?”

“You’ve seen the way she looks at us dobe”

“Are you really saying what I think youre saying??”

“Maybe? Yes? Ive honestly never wanted to have sex with a woman before, so I’m genuinely a little confused, but I do know we have fun, I do know that I trust (Y/n), and I do get along with her easily which doesn’t happen for me often” Sasuke admits.

“So…” Naruto needs to hear this confirmed,

“So, maybe if she agrees to carry our baby, we could have a little fun… making the baby”

“ _Woah_ ” is all Naruto could muster,

“Well baka what do you think? Say something!”

“I think… I think it sounds fun! I know (Y/n) likes us, you know I find her pretty , but I never thought you would want to make a baby with her this way!”

“I never thought either, but watching her and watching you two together and knowing we could make a little baby all together… I think it would all be okay”

“Sasuke, I love you so much” Naruto feels his emotions brimming right now,

“I love you too Naruto,” and he smiles at the blonde, “so were really going for it?”

“Lets go for it!” Sasuke finds his enthusiasm charming as ever,

“Alright, I’ll take us all home now”

.

.

.

When you land in a living room you’ve never been before you stumble a little more than you’d like to admit, but youre gonna blame that on all the sake and the fact you’ve never been in a literal portal before! Sasuke and Naruto join you a second later and step out of the portal gracefully, you wonder if he brought you back first to save your pride, which you really appreciate. Sasuke could definitely be sweet and thoughtful too. And you were too interested in how the Rinnegan portal worked to be mad at the guy.

“Can we go again?! I didn’t get to look around enough I was too busy being _caught off guard Sas_!”

Sasuke smiles at your interest but shakes his head ‘no’.

“We actually wanted to talk to you about something” he says,

“Oh? About?”

“Its about the baby, and the prospect of who would be the surrogate”

**_Hmmm interesting!_ **

You’d be lying if you weren’t curious who they had in mind, not that you would ever ask, you were going to wait till the time came to actually place the seal and do the insemination to learn who she was.

“Awesome!” you say, “who do you have in mind?”

Naruto and Sasuke look to each other now,

**_They seem nervous for some reason?_ **

“Ano… you know (Y/n), we really don’t trust anyone as much as _you_ to carry our baby” Naruto says sweetly,

**_Wait… nani????_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurry! heavy smut in the next chapter, go!!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and Sasuke look to each other now,

**_They seem nervous for some reason?_ **

“Ano… you know, we really don’t trust anyone as much as you to carry our baby” Naruto says sweetly,

**_Wait… nani???_**

_“Me??_ Oh stop,” you wave your hand now, they must be drunk that’s all “anyone in the village would be happy to help you, any kunochi would volunteer to carry your baby Nanadaime-Sama!”

“Hey don’t start with Nanadaime-Sama again (Y/n)” Naruto’s tone is more serious than you’ve ever heard,

“Naruto… are you guys sure?” you look to Sasuke now,

“Maybe any kunochi would volunteer, but you’ve helped us so much already, were so grateful for all the time and work you’ve put into making our dream come true…” Sasuke tells you, Naruto walks closer to you now, and stares down into your (your color) eyes, “and youre gorgeous, and we see the way you look at us too”

Your head tilts down now, unable to look into those eyes, you feel like a real jerk, a literal homewrecker, you knew you let yourself go too far tonight.

“Shit… hey, guys, I’m so sorry if I ever made either of you feel uncomfortable, and I’m sorry if I took it too far with the game.”

“(Y/n)” Naruto interrupts,

“No let me finish, I respect you both and your relationship, and I’m so happy for you guys you will make great fathers. I know we like to joke around, ero siantesuto and all that, but I would _never_ want to come between you two ever.”

“ _Well_ ,” Sasuke interjects, neither of them seem mad but youre having a hard time reading the room right now, “we were thinking that if you did agree to carry our baby, that we would like it if you _did_ come between us”

**_No fucking way_ **

“Yeah! You could _cum_ between us all night long (Y/n)” Naruto finishes his little joke with a snicker and a wink, and your filthy thoughts from your dream race to the front of your mind.

**_Whaaaaaaaa?_ **

Youre literally too shocked for words, you don’t even notice the little smile on your lips, the butterflies in your stomach are fluttering like _crazy_

“If youre willing to have our baby for us we would be eternally grateful,” Sasuke repeats, “and we could have fun making the baby _the old fashioned way_ ” he smirks at you now, “what do you say (Y/n)?”

Naruto and Sasuke look at you expectantly now, waiting for you answer. You lace your fingers together, you need just a moment to _think._

What they’re suggesting will serve two purposes, pleasure and procreating. Firstly, theres no reason you couldn’t jump into bed with them, youre not seeing anyone seriously at the moment. Truthfully, after what happened to Izumi you never really let anyone in, if she was killed by the love of her life theres no reason it couldn’t happen to you. But for the first time in your life you can look at the person ( _persons_ , in this scenario) and you truly believe that they wont betray you or hurt you. Secondly, theres no physical reason you couldn’t have a healthy pregnancy, you’ve never once considered yourself becoming a mother, you’d have to actually trust someone enough to let that happen. But you wouldn’t be becoming a mother in this situation, and you did trust them to not abandon the baby. Say you went through with it, you could resume your life after the baby was born and continue the work you took such pride and joy in. and if you did go through with it, Naruto and Sasuke could finally have the family they’ve wished for. They’re here, in front of you, asking them to help them make their wish come true, they didn’t have to choose you but they did. They trust you, and you feel the same, this could really work.

You look up now, having made your decision, you smile and laugh a small breathless laugh,

“Y _es_ , I will help you guys”

They look at each other and smile, you know there is some silent conversation there, Naruto looks like he wants to jump off the walls with excitement. Naruto and Sasuke both look towards you and are still wearing those big smiles, two pairs of eyes staring at you with excitement _and_ desire and you return the look, no longer having to hide your attraction to them. You decide that if youre actually going to go through with it, that you might as well go into it holding nothing back

“I’m going to perform the seal now… I want to watch you both kiss again, _with tongue”_ you add seductively. You hear them giggle before Sasuke reaches out and grabs Naruto to bring him in for loud sexy kiss, Naruto’s hands find Sasuke’s cheeks and _damn do they look good._

You watch while getting cozy on the couch, as you have to lie down to perform and accept the Insulator Seal. You do the hand signs quickly, and place your palms over your lower abdomen. An overwhelming warmth floods your insides and flows around your entire lower half. You know the seal has a red hue to it, and it only takes two to five minutes. The heat you are feeling is getting hotter steadily, knowing the seal should be complete soon you take it in stride, it’s not a burning sensation as if flame was touching you, but as the heat reaches its crescendo you let out a yelp, and it’s not the sexy kind. Following after what you know to be the completion of a successful seal, the heat resides instantly, and the cooling relief is enough to make you let out a long deep breath of relief. When you open your eyes, you see a dark pair and a light pair of eyes looking at you with concern, they’ve stopped kissing but are still holding onto each other as if to anchor themselves.

“Its okay, really, the Insulator Seal was a success, I’ve just never been on the receiving end of it honestly”

Relief and settles over their faces and Naruto leans his forehead into Sasuke’s temple as if he was really worried there for a second.

**_He really is the sweetest man_ **

“You ready Sas? Let’s make a baby dattebayo” he speaks so softly yet full of conviction.

Sasuke wraps his arm around Naruto for a hug and a squeeze “C’mon”

Naruto kneels down in front of the couch and sits you up and brings you in for a gentle hug, “You sure you’re okay?”

“I promise I’m fine, Naru”

The way he’s holding you in his arms is so warm and comforting and you can smell him again, you return his smile and gaze into his shining blue eyes. Sasuke is also kneeling in front of the couch and he takes your legs and lifts them up and off the couch and brings them forward, so that you can face Naruto properly, the gesture is sweet, and then he takes the seat on the couch next to you and wraps his arm around your lower back and hip. You look to Sasuke and see a small smile on his mouth, and you can just see the gears in his brain working.

You turn back to Naruto and meet his gorgeous eyes once again, without breaking eye contact you open your legs to let him get in closer, and when he does you hear Sasuke take in a breath and wonder if Naruto heard it to. Naruto gives the arms wrapped around you a little squeeze and you place your hands on his toned chest and decide you just cannot take it anymore. You lean forward until your lips touch his, and there’s warmth their too. Slowly you both move your lips together, and you know Sasuke is right there watching, and it makes your insides flutter.

Naruto is a really good kisser; he’s being so soft and sweet and his using his tongue to make quick butterfly flicks to your own. What a dream this is. Beautiful, strong, inspiring Naruto is on his knees for you, kissing you like something precious.

When you break apart you look to Sasuke who is staring intently, and say “cmere, I want to know if your lips are as soft as Naruto says they are”

Sasuke doesn’t say anything just leans in kisses you wetly, where Naruto showed delicateness Sasuke is kissing you like he’s been waiting for it, using his completely soft lips to dominate yours and take control of the kiss has you moaning very softly. Feeling Naruto’s strong arms around you and Sasuke’s hand now caressing your hip is a so comfortable and arousing you can feel yourself getting wet already. Naruto takes an arm from you and you peek open your eyes to see him caressing Sasuke’s neck and hair. Sasuke sighs into your mouth and he pulls back to look at you both blushing so red.

“Isn’t he so beautiful when he blushes?”

“ _So_ handsome” you agree,

“You should see your cheeks right now (y/n)” Sasuke quips,

“And the tips of your ears too” Naruto giggles ,

“No, I _know_ what I look like right now, and I don’t care, you both are wonderful, I’m having a great time”

“Me too (y/n), kissing a woman really is its own experience, thank you”

Your eyes widen at that.

**_If that was his first kiss with a woman… have either of them…?_ **

“This is… both of your first… experiences with a woman, right?”

“Yes. You’re going to have to guide us through it and tell us what you like and don’t like.” Sasuke replies smoothly

“But don’t worry” Naruto interjects “tell us how you want to be pleased and we will make it happen” Sasuke nods in agreement and Naruto gives you a wink.

You’re pretty sure your brain is going to short circuit, you’ve never been this turned on in your entire life, feeling bold you take you hand off Naruto’s chest and move it to the back of his neck and push forward gently,

“Well I really like to watch this”

They both give a little chuckle as you guide Naruto’s mouth to Sasuke’s and then they are kissing passionately mere inches in front of you and you leave your hand on Naruto’s nape and run your nails over his scalp. This causes him to moan into Sasuke’s mouth and you have never felt so lucky and powerful before.

You feel momentum and excitement buzzing through your chakra and there is a sense of teetering towards the place of no return. You three are really going to do this. And you can’t fucking wait to see where it goes.

You take both your hands and move them to the hem of their shirts and pause briefly touching the skin there before sliding your hand up and over two sets of taut abdominal muscles while they kiss languidly.

Naruto pulls back with a giggle but Sasuke pulls back and his look is intense, and his eyes are darker than you’ve ever seen them. They’re both so gorgeous is unfair, the striking contrast between them has always been fascinating to look at for you, but this is a whole other level, and you find yourself biting your lip with excitement.

“Off, now” he says before unzipping his shirt and shucking it off quickly. Naruto follows suit and takes his shirt off over his head and your eyes are raking over his sexy chest and seal.

“ _Both_ , of you” Sasuke says to you hot and heady.

**_Yes sir_ **

You take off your sweater then take your arms out of your dress and bunch the thing around your midsection, Sasuke runs his hand down your spine. He comes back up to hook his fingers under your bra clasps and for a man with zero experience with bra’s he gets the hooks undone in quickly, and you feel Naruto pull at it the straps to slide it off you.

You feel your wetness pool in your panties at the sight of them looking over your bare chest.

“So, tell us what you like (y/n)” Sasuke’s voice is subtly commanding but full of genuine curiousness and you don’t hesitate at all to reply:

“I like my neck kissed and bit, and I like my tits licked and sucked, I like the feel of your hands on me, and I really like you asking what I like, don’t be afraid to ask anything” you can feel the butterflies in your throat at your own words and its exhilarating.

“Like this?” Naruto asks as he soothes his hands up your abdomen slowly all the way up and under your breasts,

“’Yesss” you say breathlessly, and then you feel Sasuke run his hand up your spine again starting from your lower back all the way to the nape of your neck you can’t help but lean your head back into the touch.

Naruto moves from between your legs to sit on the other side of you and join you both on the couch, you tilt your head to the side to look at him but he takes your jaw in his hand gently and tips it back up so he can place an open mouthed kiss on your neck.

“Ahh! Yes, like that!”

Sasuke leans in mimic his ministrations on the other side of your neck and moves his hand to rest on the small of your back. You reach your hands out to grip them both by the thigh as you moan with delight. Their mouths are moving over your neck wetly, Sasuke starts to nip at you gently and Naruto bites at your earlobe

“Oh fuck, that feels _sooo_ good” you say, and you mean it towards both of them.

Naruto still has a hand cupping your chin and he moves his other hand behind you to lace his fingers with Sasuke’s and you hope they are enjoying this as much as you are.

“(Y/n), you smell so good… you’re so soooo soft” Naruto says into your ear,

“Hearing you moan underneath us, just from kissing you is amazing” Sasuke rasps into your neck before biting down and sucking

“Ahhhh! Sasuke, Naruto, fuck!”

They leave your neck and look at each other as if to communicate something, you missed it because your eyes were still closed with pleasure. You open your eyes when you feel the hand on your jaw leave and their hands move away from behind you, before you could say anything Naruto is pushing on your shoulder for you to lay back. After your head rests against the back of the couch Sasuke leans in to kiss you again and his tongue is demanding entrance immediately and you let him in and give his thigh another squeeze. Because your other hand is still on Naruto’s thigh, you feel him shift and then a hand comes up to cup your breast.

Naruto leans completely into you and you feel his breath on your nipple when you hear him say:

“So you want us to lick you here (y/n)?”

“Oh!” you had to break away from Sasuke’s hot mouth and look to see Naruto teasing your nipple with the tip of his tongue, blue eyes looking at you hooded with lust.

“Oh, Naruto, please”

“And you want us to suck you here too?” Sasuke drawls as he is adjusting himself and moving his arm to hold himself up. You look over to watch him descend onto you and take your entire nipple in his mouth and suck.

“Ohhhh shit!” you cry out,

The feeling of Naruto’s soft licks in conjunction with Sasuke sucking on you makes you see stars, but you don’t dare close your eyes because the visual is also making you weak with need.

But its short lived, Sasuke pulls off you to look you in your eyes when he says:

“That’s not an answer (Y/n)”

**_Woah_ **

“Sasuke, yes! I love it, please don’t stop”

You know you sound desperate now, but you could not care less, not when they’re making your body sing.

“Go easy on her teme” Naruto chides him but is smiling a big goofy smile

“I will absolutely not” and he shoots Naruto a mischievous look

“Pleaseeeee do _not_ go easy on me guys”

“See, she _likes_ it, dobe”

And you can’t help but swoon at his sexy, smart, prideful face. You turn toward Naruto to find a curious and excited expression and the determined look on his face is so beautiful you find yourself reaching a hand out to touch his face.

“I really, _really_ like it Naruto” 

“Me too” he answers before sticking his tongue out to flick your thumb near his mouth,

“Get back to it dobe” Sasuke adds before leaning down and taking your breast into his mouth once again,

“He’s so relentless” Naruto winks and smiles as he squeezes your tit and leans back down.

Wetness is slicking your thighs as you lose yourself to their efforts, and _shit_ are they putting in effort to make you feel amazing. Their teamwork is impeccable even in this situation and they somehow know when to alternate between sucking and licking and you’re losing yourself to all the sensations. You find yourself gripping on to your bunched up dress when you’d much rather be gripping something else, slowly you reach your hands out to their still clothed cocks and grab at what you can. Sasuke is sitting closer to you so your hand reaches all the way down to his balls, Naruto is more on his hands and knees on the couch now and its easier to find his dick. With your left hand you give a squeeze and pull, and your right hand strokes over Naruto’s long hard length. Two mouths moan on you and the vibrations makes you gasp.

Naruto pulls back first and is almost giddy “She’s getting impatient teme”  
  


Sasuke follows suit and takes your hand off his balls and brings your palm to his mouth to kiss it.

“Youre going to have to wait (y/n), right now were busy learning and exploring you, and we want to be completely thorough, right baby?”

He looks to Naruto who replies “right Sasuke-sensei!”

This causes you to laugh but you look back to Sasuke and say:

“Right right. But I have my own theories I want to test, and there’s _so_ much for me to observe here”

**_Yikes I hope that sounded sexy_ **

But Sasuke looks amused and happy, Naruto looks like he’s eagerly awaiting instructions

“Hmmm, fine. You can look for now, but right now is _our_ research time, so be good and tell us more what you like”

Sasuke then stands up and starts to unbutton his pants, he looks at Naruto then nods his head toward you and Naruto understands quicker than you. Naruto stands up and gets his pants off swiftly and then he’s back on his knees in front of you and is sliding his hands up your thighs and grabs your dress. You feel like you’re going to explode with excitement and Naruto smiles when you lift your hips up for him. Sasuke joins him on the floor and now they’re both right in front of your naked sex. Your legs are mostly closed instinctively, and Sasuke is the one to reach out to grab your knee and spread your leg wide open. Naruto follows suit and your legs are open really _really_ wide for them to both fit so close to you. Your legs end up hooking over each of their shoulders, and Naruto turns to kiss your inner thigh and you shiver.

“(Y/n)” Naruto coos

“Y-yes?”

“You’re supposed to be telling us what you like” Sasuke adds,

The sight of them, naked, beautiful faces so close to your pussy, looking at you like you’re a wonder to them, is so damn thrilling you wished you could take a picture of them right now and keep it in your mind forever.

For the first time tonight, your words are failing you, and rather than talk you take the risk and reach out to guide their mouths together once again. You’re thankful Sasuke doesn’t press you and they lean into the kiss easily.

**_Holyyyyyyy shit_ **

Watching them kiss hungrily right in front of your dripping pussy is enough to make you groan,

**_Is this really real?? Am I dreaming again?!_ **

Needing to know if you’re actually here on the Hokage’s couch about to teach them about all about your soaked vagina, you reach down to run a finger up your wet lips and up to your clit.

“Sssss, ah!”

**_Holy fucking hell this IS real_ **

They break the kiss at your hiss and the lust filled look in both their eyes is truly captivating. They are both looking at your pussy, watching you play with yourself and you’re feeling brave enough now to speak.

“You both look so beautiful looking up at me…” your blush returns at your words but you had to speak the truth right now, they both smile at you in their own ways and you continue,

“Right here” you point to your clit “feels amazing, but be gentle because its really sensitive. I really love being licked here” you circle the tip of your index finger around your hard clit and sigh contently “but even touching it feels great”

Naruto’s hand comes up first, and he copies your movement perfectly, but his finger is warm and bigger than yours and you’re shuddering at the touch. Naruto beams at you and Sasuke, then does it again.

“Ahhh, yes, just like that” and your eyes fall shut

“Now, tell us about here” Sasuke’s deep voice sounds so sexy right now you’d tell him anything he wanted. You open eyes and see him reaching up with his index finger to touch the outside of your hole and you can feel your cheeks are on fire,

“So wet…” Sasuke adds

“I wanna feel” and Naruto moves his finger from your clit down to your wet opening to join Sasuke’s. “Wow, it is really wet, with no lube or anything? Is it always like this?”

You resist the urge to cover your face now, they’re going to be the death of you tonight!!

“Ano… only when I’m really turned on” you answer with a shy smile on your lips.

“Cool!” Naruto replies, and Sasuke takes his finger from your pussy to flick his forehead,

“What?! It is really cool?”

“Say something sexy, like fascinating, or amazing, not ‘cool’ Usuratonkachi”

“You’re right baby” and he looks up to you and says “you are really fascinating (Y/n), we made you this wet?”

“You have _no idea_ ” you purr and your finger is back on your clit,

Sasuke smirks at this “tell us more (Y/n)”

You make eye contact with Sasuke and hold his firey gaze while reaching down with your fingers and inserting two inside yourself with zero resistance. Naruto makes a gasp and then Sasuke is the one to break the stare to look down at you finger fucking yourself. And you are rather satisfied winning the stare down with one of the deadliest shinobi in the world.

**_Gotcha_ **

“ _Mmmm_ fuck!”

You’ve been so turned on all evening, you had no idea how badly you were needing something to take the edge off.

“Ahh” you continue to finger yourself while you carry on “there’s so much I could say about the vagina, but really what you need to know is how good it feels to be fucked. I like it hard and fast, and also slow and deep, I like being on top but I also like being _taken_ , there’s so many possibilities”

“Okay now you’re talking our language (Y/n), we know _exactly_ how good it feels to be fucked!” Naruto says with all the confidence in the world,

You laugh and return his enthusiasm.

**_Of course sex with Naruto would be easy and fun_ **

Naruto looks at you and he goes from confident then to shy so fast,

**_So adorable_ **

He’s looking at your fingers moving slowly, and a blush crosses his face,

“Can I..?”

**_So sweet_ **

“Yes, of course, just get your finger wet before you push in”

Naruto nods with understanding and you’re watching him move his finger around your opening when you spot a second paler hand reaching up to your clit,

“May I?” Sasuke asks

**_Always so poised and thoughtful_ **

“ _Yes,_ please”

And then Naruto is guiding his finger inside you and he feels incredible, Sasuke’s thumb slides over your clit a second later and you cry out,

“Oh!!!”

You’re moaning loudly while they work you and damn it does it feel amazing. They carry on for a few minutes and you can feel yourself soaking Naruto’s finger.

“Sasuke, get your thumb wet please?” you plead

He looks up at you with that same spark in his eye you saw earlier and he smirks before pulling his hand back resting it on your thigh. You’re transfixed by his eyes as he leans down to lick your clit without breaking eye contact.

“ _Sasuke!_ Ahh- hah- fuck!” your eyes slam shut and your hips buck up to his mouth,

Naruto feels inspired and he takes his finger out of you and replaces it with two and now you’re _really_ moaning loud.

“Narutoooooo yes! Yes, fuck, Sasuke, _just like that_ ”

**Sooooo good! Oh my god I’m going to…**

“Please don’t stop, please! I’m gonna… oohhhh”

Your orgasm is the kind that pulses and rides out long and hard because they really didn’t stop at all. Somehow your hands ended up in both of their hair and you give them each a little tug back up. Your breathing is still heavy and you’re smiling so big your cheeks hurt.

“(Y/n)!! I _felt_ you cum on my fingers dattebayo! I didn’t think you could get any wetter and then you squeezed and got soooo wet. It was fucking unbelievable!”

“Naruto is right, you came so beautifully, your legs were shaking and you sounded like you were about to cry”

“That was… breathtaking, you both are amazing”

The look in their eyes is so endearing and you could actually cry at the moment. The intensity of two bodies taking you to such pleasure has you a little shaken up, but in such a good way. Your hands leave their hair and trail down to their mouths and you swipe at your juices on Sasuke’s lips and run our thumb over Naruto’s upturned lips too.

“Thank you” you say with a smile

You take your hands off of them so you could sit yourself up,

“I want to kiss you both again”

Naruto leans in first and kisses you much less shy than the first time and you moan into the kiss, feeling bold you reach down and find the hand Naruto used to pleasure you and you pull back and look into his blue ocean eyes while you take his fingers into your mouth.

“Naruto, I can taste myself on you” you giggle,

“Do you like it?” he asks, biting his lip and looking at you with hooded eyes.

“I fucking love it”

You look to Sasuke and look at his lips and lean in to kiss them as well. When your tongues meet a moment later you can taste your self there too and you groan before capturing his tongue with your lips and sucking. This has Sasuke moaning into your mouth now and you pull back with a smirk.

“ _Now_ ” you say as you’re running your hands over both their chests “I think its my turn to hear how you guys like it, who should I study first hm?”

“You can _play_ with me as long as you want (Y/n)” Naruto says with a brow quirked,

You can’t help but giggle at him.

“Okay!” you say, and he smiles at you.

“So eager usuratonkachi, if you couldn’t tell (Y/n), Naruto is even less patient in bed”

“Stand up Naruto” he obliges you and you look to Sasuke when you say “I think it would be so much fun if you _showed_ me what he likes, yeah?”

Sasuke smiles then winks at you before he replies:

“Take notes (Y/n)”

**_Damn it to hell and back he is fine as fuck_ **

Sasuke looks up to Naruto and you’ll never get tired of seeing them look at each other with so much love. You join Sasuke on the floor, both of you are now on your knees in front of Naruto and you can study really closely how Sasuke takes Naruto’s cock all the way to the base in one go. He pulls back all the way to the tip then runs his tongue around the head and Naruto is hissing and groaning.

“Yesssss baby!”

**_How does he look even hotter with a big dick in his mouth?_ **

“Naruto” you look up to get his attention,

“Do you like your balls played with?”

 _“Fuck_ (Y/n), yes!”

Looking back down to the show, you find Sasuke looking at you while he bobs steadily on Naruto’s length.

“Sasuke! You look so good like this”

He rolls his eyes at you and this makes you laugh,

“What? You have something to say? You could tell me if you didn’t have Naruto’s big cock down your throat” 

This causes Sasuke to huff a laugh and pull off, hes still stroking Naruto when he looks to you and says:

“Don’t you have some balls to fondle (y/n)?” this makes you laugh and you smirk mischievously before replying:

“Youre right where was I?”

You look back up to watch Naruto’s reaction then you lean down to lick the bottom of his package. Watching Naruto suck in a breath and close his eyes makes you feel so sexy and you turn your attention back to his groin and grab his balls with one hand and start licking them. After a moment you feel Sasuke lean into you and whisper in your ear:

“He likes to be sucked there too”

**_Hmmm interesting_ **

You take your tongue back in your mouth to open wider and take an entire testicle in your mouth and then you’re feeling Naruto’s hand in your hair while he’s moaning so loud.

You pull back and smile at them both before taking Naruto’s dick in your hand and giving a squeeze.

“Naruto you’re so big” you say even though you know its going to make you blush again,

When you lean in to take him in your mouth you hear both of them make a gasping sound and fuck all its empowering. You’re taking your time sliding up and down over his head a few times then there’s a hand over the back of your neck.

“Now I _know_ you were paying better attention than that (Y/n)” Sasuke says to you before pushing your mouth onto Naruto’s cock until you gag, he lets you back maybe half an inch but continues to hold you there, you’re trying your best to suck and wiggle your tongue on the underside of Naruto’s manhood he’s so deep in your throat!

“That’s more like it” and Sasuke gives a truly evil little chuckle before leaning in to kiss your cheek then your neck and then you’re moaning on Naruto’s cock,

“Hah! Ahh! Yeah (Y/n) do that again”

You’re about to moan again just for his pleasure but then Sasuke goes from kissing your neck to biting your neck and you cant help but cry out as much as you could while still having a hard cock in your throat. Sasuke decides to pull back from your neck and his hand leaves you too, but you stay and start to bob your head because you’re truly enjoying going down on your Hokage.

“Sooo good” Naruto praises “doesn’t she look so pretty Sasuke?”

“Hm yes she really does. She’ll look even prettier with my dick in her mouth and you fucking her though”

This causes you to make another yelping sound around Naruto and it sounded slightly sexier this time thankfully. You pull off with a ‘pop’ and try not to sound like a beggar when you say:

“Yes! Lets go!”

Sasuke laughs quietly before standing up and Naruto looks like a kid in a candy store, they both reach a hand out to help you up but you’ve found yourself at making at eye level with two truly beautiful hard cocks and rather than reach out for both hands you reach out to grab them both by the dick and hearing both their surprised moans is enough to make you want to stay on your knees for them just a bit longer.

“Hold on, I think I’m going to play down here for a minute… or two” and now its your turn to chuckle at the situation.

You’re not sure how long you’re down there, alternating between sucking and licking and stoking both of them. Sasuke is bigger and thicker and you cant wait to feel him stretch you out, but Naruto’s cock has a slight curve upward that you know is going to feel fucking amazing against your g-spot. At one point they start to make out and moan into each others mouths and you’re so turned on its starting to become painful in your lower abdomen.

You pull off Sasuke and give a kiss to the tip, and repeat the gesture to Naruto’s head as well.

“Lets go make this baby guys” you say with a big smile on your swollen lips.

This time when they extend a hand you _do_ take it and pull yourself up, and Sasuke lets go but Naruto holds your hand and guides you to their bedroom, the emerald colored walls are warm and inviting and look lovely next to the natural wood headboard, the sheets are black like the curtains and your mind conjures up filthy images of the many different ways they’ve had each other in the big soft bed in front of you. Your mind is racing then Naruto is pulling you in for a kiss. Your hands come to rest on his toned chest again. Maybe a minute into the kiss you feel a body come behind you, and a mouth start to kiss and bite your neck and shoulders. You break away from Naruto’s mouth to moan loudly and they take the opportunity to lean over you and kiss.

**_This is a dream come true…I’ll never get tired of watching this_ **

When the kiss ends they look down to you and you tell Naruto to lie on the bed and give a slight push with your hands. Naruto goes to get on the bed, and you look at Sasuke and tilt your head when you say “c’mon”.

It’s a surreal moment as you find yourself straddling and about to lower yourself onto the Nanadaime Hokage, but youre not alone, Sasuke is right there kneeling right next to you which for some reason is comforting.

“Sasuke, will you touch me while I ride him please?” you bat your lashes and he nods in agreement,

“You ready, Naruto?”

“Saddle up baby!” he replies with enthusiasm and bites his lip, you and Sasuke laugh at this and then Naruto is reaching out to hold Sasuke’s ass.

“You both look so sexy smiling down at me like that, this is so fun, thank you both” Naruto blushes at his own words,

“You’re such a softy Nanadaime-sama” you say,

He chuckles and reaches out for your hip before replying “I am the opposite of soft right now (Y/n)” and hes smiling as hes guiding you down onto him.

You allow him to guide you in and when you feel the stretch of his big cock into you let out a low “oh” sort of sound, and you let your weight carry you down all the way until youre fully seated on Naruto’s dick. When your thighs meet Naruto’s hips is when you feel Sasuke’s middle and index finger circle your clit,

“oh! nnngh!” you gasp out,

“Shit (Y/n) youre clenching me so tight, _its so wet_ , Sasuke, don’t stop touching her like that!”

You look up to Sasuke with hooded eyes and he smirks at you before saying,

“You heard the man, I have a direct order from the Hokage not to stop playing with your wet little clit”

You moan at his dirty words,

“Will you both- hah- stop with the Hokage-sama right now??!?”

“We will absolutely not” you say before Sasuke could beat you to it “isn’t that right, Sasuke-sama?”

“Shit” the beautiful Uchiha breathes out,

“Because I’m just kunochi dedicated to her village, here to make a baby for the Nanadaime-sama, and his husband, what else would I call the Hokage while hes fucking a baby into me?”

You hope this particular dirty talk is going to be accepted well, a little power kink and a little breeding kink is surely to be received well in this situation, right?

“(Y/n)!” Naruto cries out as hes thrusting up and into you.

“Ahhh mmmf!” you moan wantonly, youre meeting his thrusts now with rolls of your hips and it feels so fucking good with Sasuke rubbing your clit relentlessly, you lose yourself for awhile here, thoughts solely focusing on how good Naruto is fucking you, and your hypothesis was correct after all, his hard cock is rubbing over your g-spot over and over again and its making your whole body feel hot.

“Kami that feels sooooooo good Hokage-sama!”

“Are you going to cum on the Nanadaime Hokage’s cock (Y/n)?” Sasuke taunts,

“Yes! Yes Sasuke-sama please don’t stop!”

You feel Naruto bring his knees up and plant his feet and now hes really fucking up into you at a brutal pace,

“Ahhh-hah- yesssss! NARUTO!” if you could get any louder than this you aren’t sure.

“(Y/n), Sasuke, I’m gonna cum!”

“Do it Naruto _, cum in her_ ” his voice is deep and almost growling and combined with his words makes your pussy grip with excitement,

You swear you feel Naruto grow even bigger and you know hes right there at the edge that youre also teetering on.

Sasuke then brings his mouth to your nipple and that does you in, your orgasm is strong and youre being fucked right through it and its enough to make you pant and whimper.

“Holy shit YES! AAAAAughhhhhGG” Naruto comes with a roar and you feel hot cum coat your insides and it makes you cry out again.

“Nanadaime-Sama!!!! _Fuck!”_

Naruto puts his legs back down and Sasuke’s hand leaves your clit and you lean forwards and catch yourself with your hands, you feel your heavy breaths mixing with Naruto’s and you open your eyes to him smiling at you again.

“Naruto… that was…”

“Hot as fuck” Sasuke cuts in

“Yeah” Naruto agrees breathlessly,

You lift yourself up and when Naruto’s cock comes free you feel his cum drip down your thighs. This causes him to groan again and you let out a sigh. You climb off of Naruto on your right hand side. Before you could turn over and lay down, there was a hand on your back and your face meets mattress hard.

You and Naruto both make wide eyes and Sasuke chuckles behind you,

“Sasuke!” you say incredulously,

“You said not to go easy on you (Y/n), and Naruto certainly didn’t just now”

You hear Naruto take in a shuddered breath,

“Sasuke, love”

“Yes?”

“Are you going to fuck her like that?” You’re watching Naruto’s eyes as they have this conversation, youre also dying to know.

You feel Sasuke’s hand rub your ass and squeeze it hard before he replies,

“She _did_ say she likes to be taken, and she _did_ tell us to fuck a baby into her, so I’m going to fuck her thoroughly until that’s accomplished”

All you can do is moan, Naruto’s eyes are shining and bright and hes looking back and forth between you and the raven.

“She likes that idea” he lets Sasuke know,

“Let me see”

Naruto takes your jaw again and turns your head so Sasuke can see at least half of your flushed face,

“Please” you find yourself saying, Sasuke squeezes your ass again, clearly enjoying your submission,

“Please fuck me Sasuke, don’t stop until youre cumming deep in me”

“ _Fuck_ ” he replies, then he’s teasing you with the tip of his big cock,

“Pleaseeeee” you whine, and Naruto is still holding your jaw and you feel his fingers grip you harder.

“Very good girl” Sasuke praises you before slamming into you,

The cry that escapes you is sinful and you would’ve let your face hit the mattress again if not for Naruto holding you up, your eyes meet his deep blue ones again and hes looking at you with feral lust and the whole situation seems so… _primal_ all of a sudden.

Youre moaning and gasping as Sasuke rocks into you roughly and you find yourself biting your lip as your pussy quivers from so much stimulation.

“Ah (Y/n), youre so tight, and so-nngh- wet from Naruto’s cum”

“Yes” you reply but looking at Naruto still, who then leans in and kisses you. It’s a sloppy kiss, youre moaning and rocking with Sasuke’s thrusts and Naruto is running is tongue everywhere it can reach.

“Naruto! (Y/n)… You look so good, so sexy kissing underneath me right now- Hah-“

Sasuke’s view really is fantastic, Naruto is laying lazily with one leg up, slightly turned toward you, his right hand holding your face still and his left arm up and behind his neck, the flex of his hard muscles and manly body looks so different from your soft curves, and the slope of your ass in the air bouncing on his cock.

“ _I’m getting hard again watching you fuck her teme_ ” these nasty words snap you back to earth,

“Put it in my mouth then”

They both groan at your request and then Naruto is in front of you, fully erect smiling down at you.

“(Y/n)…” he says as he guides himself into your mouth, and you moan when you taste your pussy on his cock.

“Ohh…” Naruto moans,

You feel Sasuke gathering your (your color) hair, but its Naruto who ends up holding it against your head. In no time at all Naruto has matched the rhythm of Sasuke’s thrusts and you can feel Naruto pull out of your mouth when Sasuke is deepest in you and vice versa.

**_They’re such a great team_ **

“Look at her enjoying herself being used by us baby” Sasuke says to his husband, and then he’s leaning down to say into your ear:

“We’re gonna knock you up tonight (Y/n)”

“Mmmmp” you moan around Naruto’s cock

“Lets do it, Sasuke” Naruto says confidently,

“Hn”

And you feel Naruto pull mostly out of your mouth and Sasuke fuck into you double time and you cant help yourself,

“Sas!” you cry out “I’m gonna-“

“Kami” Naruto pulls out and has your jaw once again and hes tilting you to look directly up at him, other hand still holding your hair, he leans back on his legs and is staring into your eyes,

“Cum for us (Y/n)” he tells you,

**_Holy shit_ **

Your gasping and moaning and even whimpering as your orgasm slams into you, your pussy milks Sasuke’s cock and hes cumming right behind you, just as Naruto did.

“Ahh! Fuck! Anngh!” he growls towards the end.

You’ve never felt so full in your entire life, your pussy was still spasming and clenching, so much release between your legs has happened tonight and you feel literally fucked out.

When Sasuke pulls out of you he lays down where Naruto had been, you stay on all fours with your head resting on your arms on the bed, simply unwilling to move yet, Naruto is watching you both pant and come down and hes trying not to jerk himself off at the sight of you both spent and sweaty.

Sasuke is the one to sense eyes on him, youre still taking deep breaths and feeling floaty. Sasuke runs a hand up Naruto’s thigh up to his balls and rubs there gently. They have some silent communication that youre literally not aware of.

‘Wanna keep going?’

Naruto’s eyes flick to you,

‘Think she can?’

Sasuke shrugs

‘I’m not sure’

Now Sasuke’s eyes look to you, he reaches out and soothes your back and you make a sound like “mmm” and Sasuke seems amused now,

‘Seems promising’

Naruto nods his chin at Sasuke,

‘You ask’

And this makes Sasuke chuckle,

“(Y/n), how are you feeling?”

You look up and smile at him, “really good”

That mischievous look is back again and it makes your heart clench

“Naruto wants to fill you up again, what do you think?”

You drag your eyes over and up to Naruto’s handsome flushed face, his expression is a mix of bashful and lustful.

**_How could I say no?_ **

“Yeah, I want to” you whisper and you smile when Naruto looks a little stunned by your admission.

When you start to sit up Sasuke also sits up and he leans against the headboard and spreads his legs.

“Come here” he tells you and you obey, crawling between his legs “turn around”, it clicks in your brain what hes going for and you end up laying against his chest and Naruto is coming up between both of your legs now.

“Open yourself for him” Sasuke says softly,

Your legs are shaking at the command and youre so, _so_ willing and ready for more. Your hands come to hook under your legs and you pull them open. Sasuke’s hand is running up and down your shoulder lazily and Naruto comes to kiss you slowly and caress your face. When he pulls back he lifts your hips to rest on his thighs and his cock is resting over you, he feels so hard and so warm.

“Are you ready (Y/n)?” Naruto’s voice sounds so rough and gravely, its thrilling to hear him so far gone with pleasure.

 _“Yes_ ”, you say breathlessly,

When Naruto starts to push into you he goes so slow, but he’s so hard and wet sounds fill the room as he rocks into you.

“Mmmm” you whine, and Sasuke brings his hand to brush some hair out of your face.

The sensation of being full of two loads of cum and Naruto’s beautiful cock dragging against your walls so slow and so deep is making you pant and gasp. Even though this is the gentlest they’ve gone on you all night it feels the most intense.

“Does my cum feel good in her Naruto?” Sasuke drawls,

“I fucking love it Sas”

“its incredible” you tell them both,

“You take it so good (Y/n)” Naruto says as he reaches out to hold your legs, “just relax for us”

“Thank you” you whisper and Naruto groans,

Your hands come up over your head and they rest on Sasuke, you feel him nuzzle against your wrist,

“You both look so beautiful” Naruto purrs, you all have said these words several times throughout the night, and you know he means it having felt it yourself. Both you and Sasuke are watching with hooded eyes as he slowly thrusts into you, when his blonde curls meet you again, he stops. Naruto stays deep in you and does a circle like motion with his hips and you gasp and close your eyes.

“Naruto” you practically sob,

“Yeah? Does that feel good?

“Soooooo gooood”

Sasuke’s hand comes to roll one of your nipples now and you cry out, its too much and youre desperate to cum again.

“Get ready (Y/n)” the raven says into your ear “he’s going to cum _very_ soon”

How Sasuke knows Naruto is close is beyond you but you trust what he says to be true. You open your eyes and Naruto looks like hes trying really hard to use self restraint. Hes biting his lip and furrowing his brow and moving soooo very slowly.

“Naruto” you say as you reach up to splay your hand against his tattoo, “I’m okay, fuck me till you cum, its okay”

Naruto’s eyes soften at your words and you feel Sasuke take a sharp inhale behind you. Naruto then pulls all the way out and slams into you maybe six times before hes cumming with a roar again, when you feel the first rope of cum touch your inner walls you find yourself cumming again and you distantly feel Sasuke laces his fingers with yours.

“Ahhhhh” you moan softly and _this_ is now the fullest you’ve ever felt.

When Naruto pulls out hes still holding your legs open, and then hes lifting your hips up and Sasuke’s hand leaves yours to support your lower back. Your entire body feels like jelly and they could maneuver you however the hell they wanted and you would just let them.

“Guys… that was…”

“Amazing”

“Fantastic”

You smile big now “so cool” you quote Naruto from earlier and they’re laughing along with you.

Next you three fall into a quiet blissfulness with the occasional mmm or content sigh. You let your eyes fall closed. Maybe 10 minutes later you wiggle your hips indicating that youre uncomfortable like this, and Naruto finally puts you down. He moves to lay next to Sasuke, he’s resting on his arm holding his head with his hand, and curls his other arm around you and Sasuke, whose still holding you on his chest because both of you are still unwilling to move, and places a kiss on Sasuke’s shoulder

“Just wanted to be sure dattebayo” Naruto tells you, before you could agree Sasuke says:

“I think we better repeat the procedure in the morning, just to be extra sure” and this has you and Naruto laughing again,

“Youre being so cheeky Sas!!” Naruto smile is practically blinding,

“Hmm yes I do think your observation is correct Sasuke” you cant help but chuckle at the weird scientific method jargon that’s been used all night.

“But really,” you begin again on a more serious note, “we do have a lot to talk about in the morning, and I think we should have Shikamaru draw up some sort of contract for all of us to sign. Because you are the Hokage, and I want this to be done completely right and leave nothing up in the air, you never can be too careful…”

You feel Sasuke perk up at your words “see, _this_ is why we chose you (Y/n) we knew you could be trustworthy to handle this arrangement” he squeezes you with the arm that’s wrapped around your chest, “you don’t know how much you’ve put me at ease just now, thank you (Y/n)”

“Awww, that was so sweet. Youre both so welcome, Naruto, Sas,” now you finally find the strength to sit up, so you do, then turn around to face them when you say: “I just want to say that I’m so honored you chose me to carry your baby, and I’m deeply flattered that you shared that with me just now,”. You smiled then continued on “you two have so much love for each other, I can see it and I felt it, and I know your baby will be so loved too”

Tears start to prick your eyes and youre not sure why, but you know this moment is important and meaningful and all the feelings you’ve felt grow over the last couple months and the whirlwind events of the night have you wearing your heart on your sleeve. Their smiles looking up at you are so truly beautiful and you laugh and wipe the corner of your eye before the single happy tear could fall.

“ I cant believe this is actually happening!!” Naruto booms and its so fitting for him, “I’m so happy! C’mere, both of you!!”

Sasuke sits up like you guys now and Naruto pulls you both in for a hug and squeezes you both so tight and all your faces sort of smush and collide together, and none of you can help but smile and give a little laugh. He lets up slightly and you all find ourselves facing each other eyes meeting one another and theres a sense of hope and excitement, you lean in first but not in either of their directions, they seem to get the hint and then all three of you share a short sloppy kiss, your lips have never touched two other pairs at a time and it leaves you feeling warm and fuzzy. When you all pull back the smiles are back on, and Naruto leans back and you and Sasuke go with him. You cuddle for about 5 mins before sleep takes you over. Sometime later when someone next to you is adjusting and rolling you sit up and crawl over to the edge of the bed, needing your own space, and whisper “goodnight” before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think!!?  
> i love this chapter, its easily my favorite haha

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta reader and pal UsuratonkachiMD, if you haven't yet you should check out her stuff she is badass!


End file.
